If only Ginny hadn't died
by Noon's Phoenix
Summary: Quite a reputation I've got eh? Want you know how I lost my virginity? So do I' Based on the show Veronica Mars. Hermione's 7th year is spent finding Ginny's killer, DMHGRW more HGRW this time around
1. The People You Love Let You Down

Disclaimer: I own neither Veronica Mars nor Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Sooner or later the people you love let you down

_...Steps, thundering steps..._

Hermione looked up from her books to see Dean Thomas and his gang walking over. No one else was in the library not now, not even the Library, Madam Price. Price trusted Hermione to be alone in the Library with her precious books.

Now surrounded by fit shifty teenage boys might have frightened some.

Not her.

Her face was completely un-fazed. She put down her quill and watched their movements like a hawk.

"Well... this can't be good," Hermione commented to herself.

Finally they had made there way to Hermione's table.

"Trouble miss?" Thomas mocked.

* * *

_'This is my school Hogwarts. It's a school deep in the Scottish wilderness it's also a school for witches and Wizards.'_

_'Back on point, how exactly does a girl end up surrounded by a gang at 4:00AM in the morning in all alone in the library.'_

_'For that answer we'll have to rewind to yesterday.'_

Hermione walked into the crowded Great Hall struggling through the crowd to see what the the fuss was.

Hermione had to fight the shock as she saw Harry Potter butt naked taped to a pillar inside the Great hall. For some reason unknown the Professors weren't hadn't noticed yet.

"Who put him there?" asked a blond 4th year.

"Dean Thomas did it!" chirped in a curly headed 2nd year.

"Why doesn't somebody cut him down?" asked the blond again.

"Yeah I want to be the guy up there tomorrow," answered the curly headed boy sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up closer then any of the other students dared.

Suddenly Collin Creevycame out of the crowd with his camera.

"Alright say cheese! Smile!"

Harry noticed Hermione before him and assumed she was getting ready to mock him as well. Hermione thought on it too but decided in the end against it.

"Move," she ordered Creevy roughly.

"Who died and made you the Queen?" He demanded but when Hermione flicked out her wand stepped away.

She quickly started to use a slow cutting charm to cut the tape at his hip which was the only thing covering up his father's day.

"You are a freak!"

The crowded booed and hissed at Hermione's actions.

"So you decided to come back?" Hermione asked but Harry didn't answer.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts"

Hermione turned back to what was left of the crowd.

"Go Gryffindor," she shouted with false cheer.

* * *

_'That summer after Dumbledore's death had been hell. In the end we didn't come out together. The glorified Golden Trio had been destroyed.'_

Hermione thought on this while Slughorn searched her bag. He suddenly pulled out a picture of himself cut in a heart shape.

Hermione blushed fakely, "Wow this is a little embarrassing," she said cocking her head smugly as Slughorn ordered her back to her table in the corner of the Potions room where she could sit alone. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled back her newlyshort cut curly hair.

_'Harry had lost it after that he abandoned my ex Ron and I. In the end I suppose it was for the best. Voldemort was killed finally by Harry within a month. But it was to late by then for Ginny had a new boyfriend.'_

_'Enter Draco Malfoy.'_

* * *

_'I used to sit there.'_

Hermione stared as she sat at lunch stabbing her meatloaf determinedly while studying the actions of her classmates.

_'At that table.'_

She was referring to where Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley were laughing it up at the end of the Gryffindor table.

_'Let's be honest the only reason I was allowed past the velvet ropes was Ronald Weasley. Youngest son of the famous Pureblooded Weasley's who had recently hit it rich and now owned a Villa in Spain.'_

_'He used to be my boyfriend.'_

* * *

_(flash back)_

_Ron his arm slung over the neck of Hermione. She had her old long curly brown hair. Ron smiled at her as they strolled down around the court yard. He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly._

_'Then without warning he ended things'_

_Ron laughed loudly with Draco Malfoy. They walked right past Hermione without noting her presence._

_(end flash back)_

* * *

_'And let's not forget Draco Malfoy, Pureblood of course, his dad has the Ministry in the palm of his hand.'_

Draco now caught where Hermione was looking and sat down on Ron's lap and rubbed himself. Once Ron realized what he was doing he pushed him off causing Draco to laugh insanely. He sat back down at his place and clapped his hands then pointed toward Hermione jeeringly.

_'Every school has an obligatory psychotic jackass'_

_'He's ours'_

Hermione fixed a harsh glare on him because of this she didn't notice Harry sit down across from her.

"You okay?" asked Harry.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You look, I don't know, hypnotized," Harry explained.

Hermione angrily snapped, "Did I say you could sit here?"

Harry shook his head and started to stand up.

"Wait a minute..." Hermione said after thinking for a moment.

"Of course you can sit here. Sit wherever you want."

Harry promptly sat back down, "That was cool what you did cutting me down from that pillar even after how I acted."

"Well-"

"My bitch," came a voice behind Hermione.

"Weren't you supposed to wait for me in the front of the Great Hall?" asked Dean as he sat down beside Harry, "Not sure I could have made that any clearer."

A flash of anger flew through Harry's eyes but it quickly disappeared. He laughed.

Laughed.

"Okay, I get it. Very funny. I guess we're even now, right?" asked Harry.

"You get what? You get you're a dead man walking? Is that what you get?"

"Leave him alone," Hermione commanded calmly.

Dean shot her a look, "Sister. The only time I care what a woman has to say...is when she's riding my big long broom. Even then, it's not so much words... more a bunch of oohs and ahs you know?"

Hermione looked up at him seeing as he has stood and now looming over her.

"So it's big, eh?" She asked with fake earnestness.

Harry could hardly believe that his old Hermione was being so bold.

"Legendary," Dean answered.

"Well, let's see it. I mean if it's as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend," Hermione chuckled before saying in a sickly sweet voice, "We could go to the Ball together!"

Dean laughed amused by her guts, "What seems to be the problem?" Hermione snapped growing tired. "I'm on a schedule here, Don Juan."

"Thomas, don't let smarty talk like that!" Shouted one of his gang members Hermione knew to be Ravenclaw Terry Boot.

"Sound like your buddy here wants to see it too," Hermione added as Harry held in a chuckle.

"Oh, hell, I'll show you mine!"

"Terry Boot!" they turned to see McGonagall striding down the tables.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?"

The boys leered as McGonagall shooed them away, "All right, gentlemen, move along"

"Hermione why does trouble always follow you around," McGonagall mumbled walking back up to the teachers table.

"So what did you do?" Hermione asked turning her attention back to Harry.

"What?"

"Why are you a dead man walking?"

"Oh yeah I was serving detention last night an-"

"Detention before classes start," Hermione commented taking a drink of her water, "You're getting worse and worse."

Harry grinned, "You know me"

"Anyways I had to dust the ingredients shelves. Couple of those guys came in and just started loading things into their pockets-"

"You didn't seem to mind stealing when we were doing that from Snape in 2nd year," Hermione commented bluntly.

Harry was looking annoyed now, "Okay, jeez, go on your majesty," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So I signaled for Slughorn like he told me to do when I was done. Then he came and pulled us outside. Everyone was there Dean and all them."

"They said they didn't take anything is that true Potter?" Harry quoted mocking Slughorn's voice.

"I just nodded. Then Slughorn went inside andcame out with a tape of some sort. He let me go after that," Harry continued his voice growing slightly darker,"but first he said why don't you go see Godric Gryffindor ask for a little courage"

Hermione dropped her fork and raised her eyebrows, "Go see Gryffindor? He said that to you?"

"Yeah"

"Congratulations, sport. In your short time here... you've already managed to piss of Hogwarts own gang and old Sluggy," Hermione stated with false cheer.

Harry shook his head.

* * *

Hermione sat on the dock out by the Lake alone. Her bare toes dangled over the side drawing designs in the murky water.

* * *

_(flash back)_

_"Hey Baby," Ron's wet red head popped out of the water, "I think it's time you come in!"_

_With that he reached up and grabbed Hermione's leg pulling her in._

_"Ahh!" She let out a hit pitched scream as she splashed into the lake._

_Once she popped back up to the surface her long brown curls reduced to waves she lunged at a laughing Ron and dunked him._

_Draco and Ginny laughed and watched, Ginny on the dock beside where Hermione had been and Draco swimming in front of her._

_"If you do that to me I will not hesitant to hex you Mr. Malfoy," she threatened in a teasing way._

_Draco of course did it anyway._

_Hermione and Ron by now had stopped splashing, were cuddled up and kissing each other sweetly._

_"Ewww!" Ginny cried turning away from Ron and Hermione, "Brother/Bestfriend PDA! Ahhh it burns!"_

_(End Flash Back)_

* * *

"Ginny?" Hermione asked having sworn she has heard Ginny's voice.

"Miss. Granger, it's me Professor Sprout, could you move please? I need to get some algae for my 2nd year class," said the plump woman from the side of Hermione.

Hermione nodded numbly, getting up with her things, she walked back to the castle.

* * *

_Hey Granger,_

_We were all thinking of having a party out by the beach tonight why don't you come? I heard you've been known to enjoy Firewhiskey._

_C'mon, Granger, you used to be fun. Ron'll be there, and he promises to take his shirt off._

_DM_

The note had flown it's way to where Hermione sat with Harry in Charms in the shape of a small raven. Hermione looked toward where Draco was to see Ron shoving him and hissing, "Leave her alone!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed lightly in suspicion.

* * *

Hermione walked slowly toward the pitch to do her homework. Most of the students did it in the Common Room or under one of Hogwarts inviting trees but Hermione came here.

To the Quidditch stand's highest box.

Every once in a while a Quidditch team would come out and practice but they never noticed her.

Not Ron. (Who had become Gryffindor's new captain after Harry plus he was much better now.)

Not Draco.

No one.

Plus it was late now and she needed to finish her Astronomy chart. She pulled out her pair of Omnioculars she had used at the QuidditchWorld Cup. She didn't like the Astronomy tower very much. Too many reproductive fluids left over from countless horny teenagers.

Here at the top of the Gryffindor stands suited her fancy much more.

She caught something large moving on a broom and immediately tore her Omnioculars away from her face and had her handclose to her wand.

It was just Harry.

He smiled and waved hopefully. Hermione gave a small forced smile and waved shortly.

She was placing the Onmionculars back on her face when she took them off again slowly this time andwatched him zoom alone around the pitch before finally replacing the Omnioculars to her face.

* * *

_'Arthur Weasley had replaced Fudge less then a week after he entered politics.'_

_'Voters adored the Weasley humble image, Mr. Weasley unlike his opponents had no scandals or secrets to follow him into office'_

_'He was beloved'_

_'I knew the family well Arthur's youngest son Ronald was my first and only love, his only daughter and his youngest child Ginny was my best most cherished friend'_

* * *

_(Flash back)_

_Hermione sat right in front of Ginny in the History of Magic. They often shared giggles and notes so when Ginny tapped Hermione's shoulder there was no surprise._

_Hermione leaned back and Ginny immediately leaded in closer to her ear, "I've got a secret. A good one," she teased in the most Ginnyish way._

_Hermione's face became alight wanting to hear more. Ginny always had the best stories to tell. Her life was always exciting and dramatic._

_"Girls, less talk more study!" snapped the ghostly Professor Binns._

_Ginny smirked most unlike her and returned to her work, "Later"_

_(End Flash back)_

* * *

_'Those were the last words Ginny and I ever shared'_

* * *

_(Flash back)_

_A younger Hermione walked through the halls happily._

_'Later that night, as I was heading back to the Common Room from sending Harry a letter, my Prefect badge buzzed'_

_Hermione looked down and read the badge with a worried look._

_'The buzz was only used during extremely bad situation like if Death Eaters attacked again. The words Perfect disappeared and the "words disturbance at the lake appeared"'_

_'I ran'_

_Hermione dropped her books and ran back toward the schools doors._

_'Ginny had said she was going to study at our usual spot on the docks after classes earlier at breakfast.'_

_Hermione was almost at the docks which was obscured from view by a large number of students when she spotted Ron._

_'But when I saw Ron I knew this was more then just a disturbance'_

_He was under a tree his back supporting him, shaking._

_'Something terrible had happened'_

_"What happened?" Hermione asked already knelt down in front of Ron._

_Ron continued to shake and look straight forward not showing any sign of knowing Hermione was even there._

_"Ron, what happened?" Hermione asked again a feeling of horror was beginning to creep over her._

_Even though it had been less then a week since their break up she deserved to have an answer now._

_Hermione looked around shortly before looking again at Ron, "Where's Ginny?" she asked._

_Ron looked down at her suddenly then as if he were about to cry._

_Hermione got up and ran to where the Professors and Prefects were blocking off something. Hermione finally reached where the barrier actually was and was now able to see what this was about._

_There in the middle of the dock was the 16 year old body of Ginny Weasley. Blood had stained her bright red hair darker. Her hazel eyes were still open staring blankly to Hermione's left._

_Hermione stopped her pushing against the other students, "Oh, My, God," she gasped faintly before moving her hands to her face and letting out a heart wrenching sob._

_(End Flash Back)_

* * *

_'But everyone knows this story.'_

_'The murder of Ginny Weasley, The Minister's youngest child, His only daughter, ex of the Boy-Who-Lived'_

_'It was on the cover of the Daily Prophet, It made Headlines in six different continents'_

_"Mr.& Mrs. Weasley's marriage became rocky after that, they say the divorce rate is twice as high for couples who lose a child.'_

_'Lose a child, now there's a euphemism for you'_

* * *

_(Flash Back)_

_'That hardly takes into account the way she was found'_

_Hermione walked around the Library blindly but soon ran into Draco Malfoy. He was less tough more sad, weak maybe. Like a quilt with missing patches._

_"So does Potter still thinks I did this?" he asked with dangerous undertones._

_"That's my Girlfriend," he continued as Hermione was stunned to silence._

_"Your friend"_

_"Ron's sister," Hermione could have sworn she saw tears in his greyish eyes._

_Hermione only gaped, "Potter's destroying every thing and yet your sticking by him. He doesn't even return your pathetic letters"_

_He was suddenly very angry, "What's the matter with you people, huh?"_

_(End Flash back)_

* * *

_'Harry's belief that Draco was the killer became a moot point although Snape had already been arrested'_

_'Snape was tried and found guilty of the crime of murder. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban.'_

_'His wand was snapped'_

* * *

Hermione looked up from her books to see Dean Thomas and his gang walking over. No one else was in the library not now, not even the Library, Madam Price. Price trusted Hermione to be alone in the Library with her precious books.

Now surrounded by fit shifty teenage boys might have frightened some.

Not her.

Her face was completely un-fazed. She put down her quill and watched their movements like a hawk.

"Well... this can't be good," Hermione commented to herself.

Finally they had made there way to Hermione's table.

"Trouble miss?" Thomas mocked.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, as a matter a fact , Know-It-All Granger can't read a clock!"

She showed him her muggle watch, "Could you tell me what time that says?"

A Hufflepuff vaguely resembling a boulder stepped closer to Hermione.

"Hey, Dean, Who gets the first dance?"

Crookshanks hissed and launched his fat puffy body at the boys head his claws ripping into his face.

"Get off me! Get him off me!" the guy cried.

Hermione was undisturbed by the boy's cries and was fully aware as Boot stepped toward her.

"Girl, you best call off your pet!"

Hermione hit him witha spell that threw him back to the other wall which he hit witha loud crack. She then turned to the scratched boy and lazily called Crookshanks back to her.

"I'll tell you what, we'll call this a draw," she suggested patting Crookshanks on the head.

Dean shook his head, "Baby, come on, it's too late for that."

"Here's the deal," Hermione continued, "Leave Harry alone for a week and I'll make sure your boys walk."

"Why you care so much much about that has been Orphan boy anyways?"

Hermione was dying to yelled and say, "That Orphan Boy saved your sorry ass from Voldie, Jackass!" but held it back.

Dean continued smirking, "Things I here about you, He must really lay the pipe right, eh?"

Hermione let out a smile dripping with sarcasm, "Yeah, that's it"

Boot came closer to her again leering angrily, Hermione pointed her wand up at the roof showing him her wand which was spitting gold sparks dangerously.

"Alright, Alright, Alright. Right Terry we get it! Your a bad ass but for once don't be stupid!" Dean ordered harshly as Terry backed away.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "Not bad advice."

Dean returned his attention to her, "All right, one week. After that, we come for you... your boy, and your little cat too," he sneered.

Hermione waved her wand goodbye to them with a tight smile.

Dean continued, "You get lonely out here, remember, Dean love you long time," he said looking her up and down before leaving with all his buddies.

Hermione settled back down in her seat.

_'Quite a reputation I've got eh?'_

_'Want you know how I lost my virginity?'_

_'So do I'_

* * *

_(Flash back)_

_The room of requirements had been fitted with bedrooms off the main party room and a hot tube. Malfoy brought the Firewhiskey and Blaisebrought the ladies. The music was blasting to a seductive tune._

_Hermione weaved her way through the crowd in a simple white baby doll dress with white spaghetti straps._

_'I went to one of Malfoy and Zabini's famous parties just to show everyone that their whispers and backstabbing didn't affect me'_

_People threw Hermione rude looks and where ever she left there were whispers in her wake._

_'It was a mistake'_

_People continued to to leer at her as she passed. She hurried byfast when she saw Ron with Padma sucking on his neck like a leech. The breakup was still fresh in Hermione's mind and still the material of many whispers._

_She came out of the crowd with a drink in her hand. She looked at it in wonder for a moment._

_'I don't know who handed me the drink. I wish I did.'_

_'It turned out to be you basic Firewhiskey, Butterbeer, and knockout potion.'_

_She quickly drowned the glass._

_After a few minutes Hermione began to feel weak and dizzy. Her steps were clumsy as she made her way over to the fireplace. She then promptly passed out on the couch._

_When Hermione awoke she saw she was in a bed, in one of the rooms off of the party room. There was something sticky between her legs, her head felt like it was covered in a thick smog. She leaned up and slipped out of bed noticing that her dress was pushed up to her thighs and one of the straps on her shoulder had broken. Once she looked down at the floor she saw her underwear. Hermione gently bent down and picked up the underwear._

_She knew what had happened._

_Hermione walked numbly to her dorm not noticing her luck with it being a Sunday and still quite early so no one saw her._

_'I never told anyone.'_

_Hermione walked into her dorm room where Lavender and her other room mates snored quietly._

_'I'm not sure what would have happened with that information but no good would have come of it.'_

_She slipped into her bed, closed her curtains and cried softly until sleep finally came and mercifully took her._

_'And what does it matter?'_

_'I'm no longer that girl.'_

* * *

Sitting down opposite Harry at Breakfast, Hermione took a bite of an apple.

"Hermione, you should hear the things people say about you." Harry told her quietly in honest wonder.

Hermione paused and almost laughed.

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"You sat next to me," pointed out a grinning Harry.

"This is my spot."

"And what a fine spot it is," Harry said before knocking onto the table with his knuckles, "What do you suppose this is made of? Oak?"

Hermione didn't laugh at this, "Listen if people are saying such awful things-"

Harry cut her off, "I figure I'vegot a choice. I can either go hang out with the punks who laughed at me and made fun of me when I went after Voldemort. Or I can hang out withthe girl who sent me letters although I gave her the cold shoulder. And don't look at me like that after yesterday I get to cut you off."

"But I cut you down apillar to which you were tapped stark naked," Hermione reminded.

"Touché" Harry nodded.

Hermione leaned forward toward Harry, "So you want to get Dean's gang off your ass?" Harry nodded happily before they both busted out laughing.

* * *

Harry bumped right into Malfoy.

"Potter!" He spat with great disgust.

"Malfoy," Harry countered with equal venom.

Through out all this Malfoy didn't notice the odd shaped object that had been dropped in his bag.

* * *

As Harry and Hermione settled into their seats in Herbology, Draco was having his bag searched. Professor Sprout pulled out the same object that Harry had dropped into Draco's bag.

At the look on Malfoy's face Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Well, what's this Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, "It would appear to be a device they use to smoke marijuana and I ought to know, I'm the herbs teacher!"

Draco looked around the room and spotted Harry would looked like he was about to piss himself and Hermione who was smiling evilly.

"Alright to the Headmistresses office with you!" snapped the plump Professor.

"Ooo Malfoy's busted!" yelled a Gryffindor.

"It was you," Malfoy said quietly looking straight at Hermione.

Hermione pointed to herself with an innocent look.

"Listen, I know it was you. This isn't over okay?" He stalked up closer to Hermione.

Harry grinned as Hermione made the motion as if she were yawning.

"Awww you're so cute. I'll get you!" Malfoy threatened.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

* * *

After classes Harry and Hermione hide outside the Headmistresses office. "We could get in a lot of trouble for this," Harry said.

Hermione looked non puss, "Okay I'll do it"

"Wait," Harry snapped, "I'm gonna do it. I just thought one of us ought to point out the obvious"

Rolling his green eyes he pushed his wand in the air and said, "Incendio," inside the office the bong of Malfoy's caught fire.

No less then two minutes later McGonagall came rushing out and Ministry Members went in and searched the office. On his way out Percy Weasley came and winked at Hermione.

At least some of the Weasley's still liked her.

* * *

Later on that evening it was heard that the only evidence against Deans gang members had been lost from it's place in the Headmistresses office.

Hermione however had the evidence in her hands cleverly disguised as a Numerology text book. She made her way to the middle of the Pitch where Harry was currently flying.

Hermione whistled loudly calling his attention.

"I've got a present for you," She said once he was on land, handing him the text/video.

Once Hermione tapped the book with her wand it turned back into it's video form.

The tape from Slughorn's office.

Harry's shoulders lowered in relief, "I owe you big time," he said.

Hermione shook her head modestly, "I had my own reasons for doing it, trust me"

It was now Harry's turn to shake his head, "Oh, no, your don't. You think I'm going to let you get away with that?"

"That might play with the masses," Harry continued, "... but under that 'Angry Young Woman' shell. Is a slightly less angry young woman who is just dying to bake me something!"

Hermione laughed, "You're a nougat, Hermione Granger. A Bon-bon!"

Suddenly the Slytherin Quidditch team came out of there changing rooms. Malfoy spied Hermione first and stalked over.

"Hey, Hermione Granger," the tall blond greeted, "You know what your little joke cost me?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back," Hermione answered smugly.

Draco flicked his wand and Hermione's 50 ft essay on the history of House-elfsappeared. Witha second flick the paper caught fire and was reduced to 15 ft.

Hermione glared but other then that just crossed her arms.

"Wrong answer. Would you care to guess again?" asked Draco obviously enjoying himself.

"Clearly your sense of humor," she answered still smug.

The essay was now no more.

"Nope, and you're usually so good at pop quizzes," he tossed this wand around showing off for his buddies, "No the correct answer is my broom.

Hermione put out a fake pout, "That's right, My daddy took my Nimbus Nova away. And you know what I won't be having?"

He was now much closer to Hermione then she would have liked and was staring at her intently, "Fun, Fun, Fun"

"Ah, Draco?" Zabini called looking toward where now Dean's gang had joined them on the pitch.

Draco was annoyed and stepped back to face Dean.

"Listen, man. I don't have a problem with you."

Dean stepped closer to Malfoy, "That's where your wrong."

"You say your sorry," Dean demanded, Draco just laughed.

"Rub a lamp"

_Smack!_

Hermione jumped as Dean sucker punched Draco and watched as Draco quickly recovered.

"I said, say your sorry," Dean repeated.

"Kiss my ass," was Draco's reply, crack Dean had hit Draco in his jaw.

Harry was enjoying the show but Hermione on the other hand was seeing that this wasn't getting anywhere.

"Let him go," Hermione ordered.

Dean turned to her, "Are you sure?"

"I could do this for a while," Dean's gang laughed at their leaders joke.

"I don't want his apology," Hermione supplied looking at Draco's bloody lip.

Malfoy stomped off to the changing rooms anddisappeared beyond a sea of forest emerald.

Dean moved closer to Hermione and Harry, "So that tape just eh? Poof?"

"That's fortunate," Hermione commented.

"Now you apologize," Hermione ordered gesturing to Harry.

"To him?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No to the my imaginary friend Ted of course"

"Right, no," Dean laughed.

"Fine. He has the only copy of the tape," Hermione turned to Harry, "Harry let's go decide what to do with it," they both nodded and turned.

"Okay, wait, wait, wait. Look, Sorry about hexing you to the pillar, I'm sorry," Dean admitted.

Harry tensed and nodded.

"Can I have the tape now?"

Harry pretended to think, "Nope."

With that both Hermione and Harry laughed as they returned to the castle.

* * *

_'I used to think I knew what tore us apart. Now I'm sure I don't But I promise this'_

_'I will find out what really happened to Ginny and I will bring this friendship back together'_

_'I'm sorry is that mushy?'_

_'Well you know what they say Hermione Granger, she's a Bon-Bon'_

* * *

There it is tell me what you think I really need to know.

Elaina


	2. Credit Where Credit's due

Disclaimer: I own neither Veronica Mars nor Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Credit Where Credit's Due

"Another big Friday night," Harry announced approaching Hermione's table in the Library, "Got plans?"

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged marking off an error on her essay, "I might take Crookshanks for a stroll or read a book"

Harry gave her a look, "Congratulations you're officially Hogwart's most boring person," he said with an eye roll.

"Did I mention the book might be fiction?"

"Oh jump back wild child!" Harry yelled while Hermione smiled earning a glare from Madam Pince.

"How about you Harry? Your life still a non stop Weird Sisters Video?" Hermione asked returning a book to his rightful place on a shelf.

"Hey," Harry defended, "At least I want my life to be non stop Weird Sisters Video"

Hermione stood and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"What do you propose?"

Harry dug out a crumbled flyer from his bag as they left the Library.

"This," he handed her the neon purple paper, "I found this on the floor in Divination"

Hermione studied the small rectangular paper.

"You wanna crash an 09er party?" she asked doubtfully.

"Maybe," she turned to look at Harry's straight face, "I don't know what an 09er is"

Hermione took a mental note before explaining.

"It's someone who lives in the prestigious 90909 zip code"

Hermione shot Harry a look which he ignored pointing out, "Look you can't even tell who's throwing it. You don't know when it starts or where it is"

Hermione shook her head, "That's because it's all in code"

Harry was really listening now, "Moons tell you it starts when it gets dark"

Harry and Hermione shared a duh look as Hermione continued.

"The hourglass indicates sand which mean the beach at the lake. The badgers tell you more specifically Hufflepuff beach closest to you guessed it the Hufflepuff common room"

Harry chuckled and asked, "and the little eggs?"

"Fry-day" Hermione stressed the fry.

"It's in code so undesirables- which, by the way means you and I, don't show up"

Harry thought for a moment, "How do you know all this?"

Hermione squinted as the sun hit them and turned to Harry, "Because I used to be one of them"

* * *

The 09er party was bumping, they had a bonfire, girls in barely there outfits and of course, Draco Malfoy's favorite, Firewhisky. The music was booming loudly but they had already cast a silencing spell. Just off he the side of the party leaning up against some trees stood two tall male figures. One of whom belonged to that of Ronald B. Weasley. The other belonged to a new comer.

"What do you say dog? You ready to get this party started? You ready to burn this mother down? Up jump... the boogie"

Ron laughed at his friends obvious jokes.

"My plan," he started playing along with his new friend, "and I haven't worked this out entirely yet so bear with me..."

His companion nodded and watched Ron raise his hands.

"... was to raise... the roof"

The figure shook his head, "see, that is so you, mate, Mister Old School"

Ron scoffed, "Me old school? You're the one who wanted to come down here and get jiggy with it"

The stranger took a breath before admitting, "Yeah"

There was a short silence.

"So ah...," Ron started, "... you wanna go meet the locals?"

"As long as they're humble... god fearing, salt-of-the earth types"

"Every last one"

They gave each other 'yeah right looks' before setting off toward the party.

"Oi Ron!" a voice yelled from his spot sitting on a large boulder with a tall curvy girl with long straighten blonde hair.

Ron looked up from where he and his friend were filling their cups up with Firewhisky and smiled before lumbering over through the crowd. Ron and Draco joined hands just before Draco noticed the new guy.

"Hey what's your name, Mate?" he eyed the Ravenclaw badge on his shoulder with lazy interest.

"That's Viktor Krum," the girl spoke toying with her hair and looking with hooded eyes toward the new comer appreciatively.

"His Great Grandfather was the architect that built the fountain of Magical Brethren in the Ministry's Atrium. Plus he was the worlds youngest Seeker"

"Oh," Draco leaned in closer to the girl, "Well aren't you the little social caller?"

Ron ignored the display and turned from Draco to Viktor, "Viktor this is Draco Malfoy. I guess you already know Daphne"

"Yeah," Viktor answered his gaze turning to Daphne, "From the Marina in Brighton right?"

Daphne nodded, "So aren't you suppose to be going back to Bulgaria for school?"

"Change of plans, Parents decided they'd stay in London so I enrolled here"

"Yay," Daphne cooed.

Daphne turned to Draco, "Well lucky us," he stated dimly.

"So how's the party going, Mate?"

Suddenly there were hoots from the other side of the bonfire and they all turned to see what the commotion was.

Dean Thomas' gang had come to crash the party. Terry Boot was dancing up against the backside of Pansy Parkinson who was the source of the enraged squeal as she shoved him away from her.

"What?" Terry asked as the music stopped, "time for smores?"

Dean weaved his way threw the crowd with his gang in tow toward the keg right in front of Malfoy. Dean poured himself a cup of Firewhisky and sipped it turning to Terry.

"Now this is the good stuff"

He didn't even look at Malfoy who hopped down from the rock and approached Thomas.

Dean caught sight of him and asked, "Mmmm is this imported?"

"This is a private party, mate," Draco said.

"Oh oh! Is it?" he put his cup down, "I'm sorry I must have been confused"

"Hey let me ask you something," Dean turned to Draco his voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Have I ever asked you if I could play pool at the Slytherin Common room?"

Draco kept a silent steely glare, "Have you ever run into me swimming at Cape Salazar... Bro?" he mocked.

His voice then turned harder and lost it's playful tone, "Have you ever once come home to find us throwing the kegger in your backyard?"

His friends chuckled, "No? Then what the hell do you think your doing on our beach?"

"Am I suppose to apologize?" Draco asked smugly.

Dean smiled as Draco continued, "Am I suppose to shake in my boots?"

"Maybe," Dean said.

"Look around you mate it ain't fifteen on four tonight," Draco turned at Deans silence.

"Hey Daphne, You've been to my house a bunch right?"

"Yeah?" Daphne answered an amused smirk on her lips.

"It's nice right clean. Well kept?"

Daphne nodded, "Very"

"You want to know why?" he gestured back to Dean now a full blown smirk gracing his face, "Because Dean's grandma keeps it that way"

All the Slytherins laughed and Draco continued with a twisted smile, "She... she is a good little worker your Grandma spic and span,"

Another member of Dean's gang stepped forward who looked an awful lot like him.

"Yeah," he laughed, "It's a tough job you know Grandma says you go threw a box of tissue a day," he paused glancing around Draco, "Your room alone"

A wave of chuckles pressed threw the crowd. Draco shrugged, "What can I say? Hey she's a very sexy lady"

Suddenly a loud noise sounded from the side of the party.

"This is your Professors. I want your ids out and everyone to remain where you are"

At once the students scattered. Slughorn smirked at the site and Flitwick flustered about, "Are we going to go after them?"

"No, let's get the kegs tell the guys party in my office tomorrow night"

* * *

Mrs. Bara Thomas lived in a small cottage in Hogsmeade where her she took care of the grandchildren too young to go to Hogwarts. It was also where her two eldest Grandsons Dean and Chardo visited frequently like they were right then when the door shook with a knock from the other side.

"Auror's open up!"

Bara flustered around and looked at her Grandsons in worry, "What did you boys do?"

Dean stood and approached the door with his cousin, "Don't worry about it Grandma we'll handle it"

He opened the door to see two ministry Aurors as promised, "So what you busted all those rich kids already?"

One of the Aurors passed Dean and cuffed the elder Mrs. Thomas.

"Boys," the other Auror acknowledged, "Bara Thomas I got a warrant for your arrest"

"What!" the two boys bubbled with outrage.

"What are the charges!" Chardo demanded.

"Credit card fraud"

The two Aurors escorted Grandma Thomas out and Dean followed.

"Credit card fraud!" he yelled, "She doesn't even have any credit cards!"

"Not in her own name no but someone took credit card offers out of the Malfoy family trash. Opened up accounts rang up charges. You heard anything about that?" The Auror stated with a air of straight smart ass.

Dean looked back at his cousin.

"Hey!" the Auror snapped causing Dean to turn back to him.

"No, I didn't think so. Because it would take a major league loser to let a sweet old lady like that do his time for him," The Auror then shoved the Warrant at Dean and left.

Dean shifted and saw his younger cousins looking on, "Get them inside, mate"

* * *

"Listen to this list of charges to the card," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, "Half a dozen bars of honey dukes candies, carriage rides, Weird Sisters concert tickets, Broom gear and the list goes on like that. I sincerely doubt my client Mrs. Thomas suddenly decides to steal from the Malfoy's after ten years of loyal service just so she can get herself a new piercing from Puddy Tats"

"It's gotta be the kid Dean Thomas," Remus said looking over the billing file.

"What do they call him?" he looked up at Hermione who was busy going through some files but listening all the same.

Remus had become something like a second Father to Hermione since the beginning of the year. As a matter a fact Hermione had picked up a job from Remus who had decided after the war to go into Investigations and opened a office in Hogsmeade. Shacklebolt had become a lawyer for the Ministry and as a result his sarcasm had grown. Hermione liked the job it allowed her to stick her nose in a lot of places. And she was good at it too, spying on people, getting the shot. Plus it never hurt that Remus had the files on Ginny's death not that she'd ever let him know she peeked at them.

"Weevil"

Shacklebolt rolled his eyes, "Oh clearly it's Weevil," he turned his head from Hermione back to Lupin, "Dawlish doesn't even believe it's Mrs. Thomas but the PO box where the merchandise was sent was in her name. Plus she was wearing a diamond pendent purchased using the phony cards"

"Slughorn could have set Weevil up," Hermione added stepping into Lupin's office, "He hates him"

"'Mione we started picking up Dean Thomas when he was 12"

Hermione sighed and folded her arms, "He just helped me out of a jam recently"

Kingsley snorted and cocked an eyebrow, "Look I'm sure he's a a real Mitch but I've got a Grandma in Jail and I'd really like to get her out"

He and Remus both stood and shook hands, "We'll dive in, thanks Kingsley"

Shackebolt picked up his suit case and left as Remus waved Hermione over.

"Hermione, he goes to your school do you mind taking point on this?" Remus asked, "A few days at least? I'm working on something"

Hermione nodded and picked up the file, "I'll see what I can find"

* * *

Hermione made a small detour at the Thomas cottage and caught site of his broom leaning up outside.

_'The trouble with befriending the leader of a gang is at the end of the day he's still the leader of a gang.'_

She approached the broom and looked at it closely. Studying it in detail but keeping her hands tucked away warmly in her pockets.

_'And as much as I'd like to believe differently I doubt it's his Grandmother who's buying Quidditch gear and playing for Broom waxing'_

"I've sent people to St. Mungos for less than what your doing right now," Hermione turned to see Dean glaring at her from the door way of the cottage.

Hermione tried to smile and stood stepping away from the broom, "What admiring your broom?"

"No what your doing and admiring my broom isn't it," Hermione glanced back at the broom before meeting up with Dean in the middle of the walk way.

"I'm just following up on a few things for the Lawyer who's representing your Grandma"

Dean grumbled, "Yeah I met the guy he says I should confess"

"Think you will?"

Dean folded his arms and scoffed, "I got nothing to say to you"

"Dean... Your Grandma's in jail"

"Oh are you reminding me because I almost forgot"

Hermione turned away, "I'm just saying with your reputation you can't blame Shackbolt for thinking that- "

"My reputation?" Dean cut her off leaning on the fence, "Oh well then I guess what everyone says about you is true too eh?"

"That you- you like it a little bit freaky," Hermione turned away again as he paused and looked over her.

"That you spy on Ron Weasley. That you send him picture of yourself?" Dean just kept on going as Hermione kept her face as still and emotionless as stone.

"Be honest, Hermione, you think your this big outsider," she met his gaze then, "But when push comes to shove your still one of them," he gestured angrily toward the castle, "you still think like one of them"

Hermione's face harden, "Take off, I don't want you around here" and with that sentiment Dean lumbered away and back into the cottage. Leaving Hermione to stare.

* * *

"Hey Potter!"

Hermione looked down the table and caught sight of some nameless Gryffindor who was looking quite smugly toward Harry. In her mind Hermione begged him not to look up to ignore. Taunts such as the one she was knew coming but he was Harry.

He looked up.

"You know what's coming up Potter? October 3rd. Are you doing anything special to mark the one year anniversary of Ginny Weasley's murder?"

A stony silence huffed over the Great Hall and Hermione could even feeling the eyes of Ron burning into hers and Harry's backs. Even the smirk that previously been on his face has fallen.

"I got it dress up like a has been Hero and crucify some poor grieving Boyfriend just for old times sake you know?"

Harry eyes caught fire and he began to rise form his spot at the table. Hermione jumped up just in time to hold him back.

"No, Harry, he's not worth it," she reminded him heatedly her hands on his shoulders she pushed him toward the exit. Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and handed Harry his.

"Yeah, Granger maybe you can help him work out some of that stress!"

The hall boomed with cruel laughter which caused Hermione to try a little hard to push Harry out the door.

"Listen Harry a lot of things have changed. You got to learn to let it go. Okay?"

Harry huffed breathing heavily and throwing enraged glancing back at the hall.

"Now I've got to run, McGonagall wants to see me before class"

Harry's attention was now sidetracked, "About what?"

"Uhhh," Hermione stepped back toward here Heads Office, "My schedule and my Attitude. Not necessarily in that order. Her words"

* * *

Hermione made her way out of McGonagall's office with a sigh and went to open the door when a whisper behind her called her attention.

"Give us a smile, love," Hermione turned to see someone she hadn't see for quite a while.

"Viktor!" Viktor looked up at Hermione and winked before taking off down the hall to wards the two people who had yelled his name.

Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione didn't have much time to think about this though because suddenly Harry came into view carrying a file in his arms.

"Hey what are you doing in here," Hermione asked.

"I signed up for advanced flying but only like four people signed up so they canceled it and I got stuck in here," he pointed to his new badge, "so don't mess with me I'm an Office ad"

Hermione's jaw dropped and she grinned, "That's great"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah for who?"

"For me!"

Harry turned around and looked at her clearly puzzled.

"I need you to copy Dean's attendance records from this past month and get them to me," Hermione said in a whisper.

"Do I looked like James Bond to you?"

Hermione shot him a look, "Am I asking you to retrieve a nuclear war head? No. Just copy the Attendance records"

Harry looked uneasy around for someone who might have heard, "It's cake"

Hermione tilted her head and Harry nodded begrudgingly and watched her walk away before smiling.

* * *

Hermione nudged the door open to the Hogwarts Newspaper room. And was surveying the room when she heard the teachers voice behind her.

"Can I help you with something?"

Hermione turned to see a tall African American teacher with long curly hair, "Yeah my Head of House stuck me in here"

The woman moved forward and took the sheet from Hermione, "She says I'm disconnected and passionless"

The Professor smiled at Hermione when from behind her a nasally voice called, "Professor Dent?"

The Professor turned, "Yes, Miss. Parkinson?"

"Can I go down to the court yard to talk to people for the student poll?"

Professor Dent checked the clock, "Be sure to be back by the end of the period and remember that we are a multi-cultural school with a diverse population of students from a wide range of socio-economic backgrounds"

The only word that could be used to described Daphne Parkinson's face would be clueless, "Meaning?"

The Professor closed her eyes and took a breath, "Meaning don't just interview your friends"

Daphne rolled her eyes and brushed past Hermione roughly; Professor Dent ignored this and turned back to Hermione a bright smile on her face.

"So Miss. Granger, Welcome to Newspaper class,"

"I was thinking maybe I could just take pictures?" Hermione asked.

Dent paused, "Well I'm not sure if you can just do just that but we can start you there"

Hermione nodded, "Do you have any experience with a camera?" she asked.

Hermione smile, "Yeah," she answered, "some"

The Professor lead her to the corner and pulled an old banged up camera out of the cabinet.

"Ok now this a 25 millimeter camera. Now my suggestion-"

"Actually I'd really be more comfortable using my own camera," Hermione said pulling out her own from her bag.

Professor Dent paused, "Ummm the swivel LCD really comes in handy when you're doing overhead shooting or ground level macro shooting"

The Professor smiled and shrugged, "The optical zoom actually goes up to 71.2 millimeters and it's good to have the raw file option because you can mess with the images post exposure without nearly the loss of quality you get with a J-Peg file"

The Professor faltered for a moment, "And when it's dark out side you should use a flash"

Hermione laughed and watched her teacher, "I have your first assignment are you free after school tomorrow?"

"I guess"

"We're doing a feature on Kyle Dopple do you know him?"

Hermione struggled to cover her disappointment, "Seeker. Up until twenty minutes ago I was in study hall with him"

"That's the guy, so he's winning all these competitions. Let me introduce you to the guy who's doing the story," the Professor led Hermione over to th cubical.

"Ronald Weasley, this is Hermione Granger," Hermione and Ron shared an awkward glance.

"Miss. Granger is going to be taking pictures for the article. I've arranged for a carriage to take you too down to Hogsmeade for-"

"I can walk," Ron cut in.

"I can walk too," Hermione added.

The Professor looked at the both of them and walked off, "Alright then be soaked"

* * *

When Hermione reached lunch Harry was waiting with the files she'd requested. The both of them packed up some food and set out for the lawn. The day was sunny which was uncommon for October so many of the students had decided to enjoy the weather outside.

"Look at this," Hermione said as she read over the file, "Half of these credit card purchases were made by owl. And the ones that were made on school days were made between 11 am and 12 pm"

Hermione paused and looked at Harry, "That's fourth period"

"Yeah you realize don't you that this guy you're trying to help out hexed me butt naked to a pillar," Harry reminded, "Just the other week"

Hermione shook her head and returned to the file twisting the quill in her hand, "Mate, you really hold a grudge"

"Yeah I'm funny that way," Harry glared, "you're welcome for those records"

Hermione lifted her eyes up to his, "Harry...," she rose up a bite and yelled, "Super man ain't got nothing on you"

Harry laughed, "Hell no"

"But think about this how can a guy who according to these records was in Care Of Magical Creatures seven of the eight days these purchases were made manage to make Owled orders?"

Harry glanced over the yard, "Aren't you suppose to be proving he did it so you can get his Grandma out of jail?"

Hermione shook her head, "But it's impossible there's no way he could have made it to the Owlery between class and still have gotten back to CMC in time"

* * *

When classes has ended Hermione headed down to Hogsmeade. She had invited Harry but he declined saying he had Quidditch practice.

"I don't think he did it," Hermione stated once she caught sight of Remus and Kingsley chatting by her desk.

"You don't think who didn't do what?" Remus asked.

"Weevil," Hermione explained, "Listen I was looking through the attendance records at school and I just don't think it's possible-"

"Hermione"

"Yah"

"Kingsley just got back from the Ministry-"

Kingsley jumped in, "They released Bara Thomas a couple of hours ago"

Hermione's gaze shifted between them, "That's great"

"They released her because Dean "Weevil" Thomas came in and confessed to the crime"

Hermione turned to Remus who shrugged.

* * *

"No seriously. How hard is it to find good help these days," Draco Malfoy complained leaning back, "I mean the house elf's were perfect but after the Ministry passed that ordinance Father had to hire people"

"What are you going to do about your house keeping situation?" Daphne Greengrass asked in vague concern.

"We had to let her go. Can't trust your domestics can't feel safe in your own home," Draco smirked and looked Hermione's way.

_'I hate Newspaper'_

Hermione kept her eyes on her notebook and continued with her chart but listening in all the same.

Daphne flipped her long hair, "I won't miss her she was totally rude to me every time I was over there"

Finally it got to the point where Hermione just couldn't help herself, "Did you guys know 90 percent of all identity theft is committed by relatives of the victim," she removed her eye from the page and turned toward the two.

"That's an interesting fact, at least I think so," she finished with a smile returning back to her work.

"But you know what," Daphne sneered, "No one cares what you think Hermione Granger. Not anymore. Not since you stabbed all your friends in the back"

Hermione tilted her head at Daphne, "You seem to care a bit what I think"

"Tell the truth, Hermione, did you just sign up for Newspaper so you could be around Ron?" Draco eyes Hermione who smiled in return.

"No," she gave a tight lipped smile, "I'm here so I can be closer to you"

Draco mouth an 'oh' and smirked.

"In fact they're thinking about putting me in your fourth period Muggle Studies class,"

Daphne leaned in, "We've got free period fourth"

Hermione gave a crestfallen look, "Oh," she snapped her fingers, "shoot, my loss," he turned back to her paper and smiled. Daphne flipped her hair and immediately starting chatting with her younger sister but Draco kept his gaze on Hermione.

* * *

It was raining outside much to the dismay of Hermione who didn't exactly look forward to her walk to The Three Broomsticks. However she knew no matter how cold and windy it might be this was nothing compared to the discomfort she was in for when she actually reached her destination. She was lucky and managed to talk Hagrid into letting her borrow a carriage. This way she didn't have to share it with Ron. She wasn't an expert at the whole carriage thing but when one side of the carriage suddenly fell she knew she was in for trouble.

She flipped the hood up from her jacket and climbed out of the carriage to asses the damage. She had a flat and soon began to rummage through the back for tools and that was how Draco Malfoy found her.

His carriage made a special stop just to say one word, "Bummer"

Hermione watched his carriage take off down the muddy road with such hatred she was surprised the bloody thing didn't blow up. Soon enough she found the right tools and set about replacing the wheel.

"Flat?" Hermione looked up to see Viktor Krum just the person she was suppose to be meeting with right now.

"Just as god made me, " she retorted.

He didn't look so big as she remember probably just the fact that she had been only fifteen the last time she saw him and had grown quite a bit since. He had lost his accent which Hermione greeted in relief but not with complete shock he had taken speech lessons and had been living in England for a while now.

Viktor paused and bent down to her level, "Are you always this persnippity?"

"Sometimes I'm even persnippity-er," Hermione turned toward him her short tight curls falling into her face.

Viktor nodded with a smile, "I'm suppose to be in Hogsmeade taking pictures for an article and this is my second mysterious flat since school began"

Hermione put down a tool when Viktor grabbed the one she was reaching for, "Well let me help you"

"It's been a while Hermione," Viktor added ending their little banter.

"So how you been?"

"Fine"

Viktor didn't speak, "What?"

"Ahh it's nothing," Viktor turned to look where Draco's carriage had just disappeared, "I never should have listened to them. I mean really who names their daughter Trampy McBitch?"

Hermione laughed as Viktor moved forward and continued to fix the tire. Then another carriage stopped and Ron jumped out of the carriage a predatory look gracing his freckled face.

"Hey, Hermione do you need a ride? If we don't go now we'll miss it," Ron asked.

Hermione shifted on her feet for a moment, "Umm," she looked at Viktor.

"Go ahead I'll finish this up throw the tools in the trunk," Hermione smiled at him.

Ron exchanged a nervous looking back and forth between the two, "So Chivalry's not dead," he patted Viktor on the back, "I'm over here"

Hermione jumped into Hagrid's carriage and grabbed her stuff and jumped back out. She shot Viktor an apologetic look and then entered Ron's carriage.

* * *

_'I should have walked to The Three Broomsticks'_

_'It's only thirty miles but with the awkward silence it feels like three-hundred'_

_'In five second I'm just going to do the Charlie's Angels roll right out of a moving car or n this case carriage'_

_''five, four, three-"_

"Ginny used to love the carriage rides," Hermione looked up and caught Ron's electric blue eyes and smiled a bit.

"Yah,"

* * *

_(flash back)_

_"So Hermione why'd you join the Slugclub?" Ginny asked looking over at her friend who was fooling with her long curls._

_"The potions credit," they laughed as the Carriage bumped along down the stone road both knowing she didn't need it._

_"Why'd you join?" Hermione asked in return._

_Ginny shrugged, "TeenWitch says girls who join clubs get all the guys"_

_Hermione scoffed, "Yeah like you need help on that front"_

_"Well you know what my mom says you have to kiss a few toads," Ginny smiled, "that's it that's her entire Philosophy"_

_Hermione shot her a look, "All your mom ever says to me these days is 'Hermione shouldn't you be getting home soon?'"_

_Ginny laughed, "That sounds like her"_

_Hermione grimaced, "Why does she suddenly hate me?"_

_"Oh it's not your fault she'd hate anyone she thought that Ronniekins might love as much as her"_

_Hermone caught her gaze suddenly very interested as Ginny continued, "Friendly advice? Watch her, she'll break the two of you up if she can"_

* * *

It was dark when they headed back the interview had gone well enough and Hermione got a few really nice shots she was sure would impress Professor Dent. Just then when Hermione had thought it was almost over they were pulled over.

Pulling over carriages hadn't really been done before but I would seem that after the war the numerous numbers of people who had fought the war needed something to do so they Ministry made them like police men. And now they pulled people over.

"Lovely," Rom muttered as the carriage bumbled to a stop and the Auror walked up to the door.

"Can the two of you please step out of this carriage?"

"Is there a problem sir?" Ron asked.

"There's an impound notice out of this Carriage. A bunch of parking tickets and a moving violation dated October 3rd"

Ron and Hermione looked up at one another at the same time there faces mirror each others in pure shock.

Ron spoke to his patronous as he was about to send it to his father.

"They want to impound the carriage. A bunch of tickets. No not mine... Ginny's"

Hermione was doing the same but instead of sending for her Father she sent for Remus

"Just about a mile from school. It's a long story. I'll tell you when you get here"

While they waited they tried there best to keep from making contact which result in a tense uncomfortable atmosphere. And when Remus finally made it Hermione could have kissed him. But at the same time so did Mr. Weasley or Minister Weasley as you could now call him.

"Officer? Officer did you call this into your head?"

"No sir we usually don't call in these sorts of things"

Mr. Weasley eyed him and patted his shoulder, "Well why don't you give him a hoot"

"Ronald did you get everything out of the Carriage-" his amber eyes ran over Hermione who was looking down.

"Hello Hermione," she looked up and nodded, "Mr. Weasley"

Remus came up behind Hermione and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

_'The last time Remus and Mr. Weasley were in the same place they were yelling'_

_'After Arthur Weasley finished his story Remus told the most powerful man in England that he was sure he was somehow involved in his own daughter's death'_

* * *

_(Flash back)_

_'Arthur went to the press'_

_'The adoring press tears in his eyes and told the world how much he missed his baby and how he was wrongfully accused'_

_'The fine people of the Wizarding World gathered their pitchforks and torches stormed the Ministry complaint office'_

_'And ran Remus out of his job as the Head of Investigations'_

_'My friends got on the band wagon as well'_

_Memories of Draco burning her essays and Ron making out with Padma flashed before her eyes._

_'I could stand by Harry and Remus or stand by Ron and my dead best friend'_

_Hermione remembered walking past Ron on the Train that first day of 7th year. she looked at him deeply but he held his head high and pushed past her._

_'I chose Harry and Remus'_

_Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around and watched him lumber into the Slytherin compartment without so much as acknowledging her._

_'It's a decision I live with everyday'_

* * *

_'And you want to know the kicker?'_

Hermione picked up her bag and got into the other carriage with Remus.

_'I don't even know what's true anymore'_

Ron was turned toward his father and they shared a pained look.

_'Maybe everyone else is right maybe Remus screwed up the investigation'_

Hermione sat in the carriage and looked out the window as they passed the scene.

_'Maybe I gave up my circle of friends'_

_'My life'_

_'Over an error in Harry's and his judgment'_

"Wait! I'm so sorry Minister Weasley I had no idea,"said the Auror jogged up.

Remus and Hermione shared a sneering look and took off toward the school.

After a quiet moment Remus spoke, "So what's up?"

Hermione didn't speak but kept her gaze on the window.

"Are you and Ron starting to hang out again?" Remus continued in a neutral tone.

Hermione closed her eyes.

_'Yeah I'll tell you the details of my personal life if you'll tell me why you went after Arther Weasley. When to everyone else he was a heart broken Father'_

"Mione? Are you and Ron still-"

"No," Hermione cleared her throat, "School assignment that's all"

Remus nodded, "Can we stop by the Hogsmeade Grand?"

"What for?" Remus asked turning to her.

"The Thomas case... I need a little help"

Remus grumbled, "Isn't that already solved I thought they had the confessed criminal awaiting trial"

Hermione shot Remus a look and he sighed, "Oh alright. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Remus tugged on Hermione arm as they entered the hotel with a look of fire on his face. He finally drug her to the front desk Hermione looking pale.

"We need to talk to someone in security right now," the woman behind the desk looked speechless, "Right now!' Remus raised his voice.

"Can you just back off and let me handle this!" Hermione demanded in a heated whisper.

Remus turned to her, "You handle it or I handle it but we're," He turned back to the woman as the desk waving his finger, "going to get to the bottom of this RIGHT NOW!"

Hermione pushed him to the side, "Would you just stand over there you're scaring people!"

Hermione turned to the woman at the desk a bill in her hand and smiled, "Hi, I'm really hoping you can help me with this"

The woman nodded, "What seems to be the problem?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "I came in here about a month ago with a guy," Remus paced and shook his head in the back ground.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Long story short I'm Pregnant," Remus made a humpf noise behind her.

The woman behind the counter looked confused, "Okay?"

"Here's the thing and this part gets a bit embarrassing," she looked down, "I don't remember the guys name... or what he looked like"

The woman behind the counter froze and Hermione chuckled, "Single Malt Whiskey never again"

Hermione took a breath, "My dad's wondering if there any sort of surveillance video we could take a look at or- Here's the credit card bill. He had me pay for the room."

The woman took the bill and her small eyes flickered between Hermione and Remus, "Let me go talk to the manager," she scurried toward the back room and disappeared.

Hermione turned toward Remus the worry in her face falling like melting snow.

They nodded to one another, "A little bit over the top," Hermione said.

"You think it worked?" Remus asked Hermione raised her fingers, "A little bit"

"You try it," Remus said laughter in his voice, "you try being bad cop"

Hermione smiled, "Don't make me laugh"

"It's easier being good cop than it is bad cop"

The woman suddenly scurried back and placed the files back on the desk, "I'm sorry but we only keep video surveillance for two weeks"

Hermione buried her face in her hands, "But I did get your detailed bill signing"

Hermione looked up, "Oh" she grabbed the files, "Thanks"

With that Remus and Hermione made their way out to the lobby. Hermione read through the file as they walked and turned to Remus with a grin.

"Guess who signed for room service at a room charged to the Malfoy family credit cards?"

Remus grunted and Hermione moved in front of him and showed him the bill, "Draco's girlfriend Daphne Greengrass"

* * *

Hermione stepped into Newspaper class and pulled a quill out of her bag as she spotted Draco enter laughing with a friend. He passed by her and she smiled.

"I know it was you," she said.

"Ha! What was me?" he asked amused looking toward her from where she was getting her books from her bag.

"You stole your moms credit cards but you made a mistake when you went to the Hogsmeade Grand," Hermione looked at Draco who's full attention was now focused on her.

"Cause you let Greengrass sign for the room service tab"

"That's great lets see you prove it," Draco stepped away from her and seated himself by his friends.

Hermione watched him and then looked back down at her notebook.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned to see Professor Dent smiling at her, "Come here I want to show you something"

Hermione looked over and saw the front page of the Hogswarts Warter with her picture of Kyle Dopple reaching for a the snitch. Below the picture the caption _Fly High with Dopple_ and underneath that the names Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley graced the same line.

Hermione let out a breath, "Wow"

She looked up to see Professor Dent smiling at her brightly before walking back to her desk.

* * *

"That's so typical," Hermione agreed with Harry who nodded when Krum moved swiftly into the seat next to Hermione.

"Potter," Viktor nodded to Potter who nodded back.

Then he turned to Hermione, "I am having a party on Saturday and you should come"

Hermione stiffened as Viktor turned to Harry, "Well both of you"

Harry smiled, "Cool"

"But," he turned back to Hermione with a twinkle in his eye, "Specially you"

Hermione shook her head at him, "Haven't you heard?" she asked smiling, "I'm not allowed in the first class cabin"

Viktor bit his lip, "Look ahhh I don't believe in much but I do believe in this... when sexy sassy girls can't come to a shindig of mine it's time for all parties involved to stand up and just admit 'hey maybe...I was a little bit wrong'"

Hermione's face hardened, "I mean let bygones be bygones screw pride let's dance baby let's dance,"

Harry nodded, "That was beautiful mate"

Hermione watched Harry for a moment before turning back to Krum, "We'll see"

Krum reached forward and squeezed her hand, "An open mind, all I ask," then he stood and walked smoothly out of the Great Hall.

Hermione turned to watch him tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

_'Is it that easy?'_

_'Say maybe I was wrong and get my old life back?'_

Draco walked by her and they stared at one another for a minute before he gave her the 'I'm watching you sign' and returned to the Slytherin table. Hermione furrowed her brow and shoved her things back in her bags as Harry watched the whole thing curiously.

"Where you off to super fly?"

Hermione took a gulp out of her glass and stood, "I'm gonna nail that sucker"

* * *

Later on at Dinner Draco walked into the hall and greeted Ron and then sat when his eyes saw Daphne leaning on the table by Viktor Krum eying him as he spoke about something. He turned back to Ron.

"This kid Krunm how long have you known him?"

Ron furrowed his brow, "Well there was fourth year when he took Herm- Granger to the ball. A few years"

When Draco didn't respond but kept his gaze toward the two Ron stood, "I'm going to head up to the pitch fly a little want to come?"

Draco didn't even look at him, "No"

Ron took off down the hall with a worried glance toward Draco.

Then later on that night when Draco spotted some of Daphne's old letters he couldn't help himself.

_Hey baby_

_When am I going to see you again?_

_Chardo_

Draco sneered with fury and threw the letter into the flames. Not knowing he wasn't the only one who had thought to go through Daphne's letters which she so stupidly left lying around the library.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday and this provided Draco with enough free time to see to it that Chardo Thomas paid and paid dearly. Hermione only had to catch sight of his balled of fist and somewhat sweaty forehead to realize that she had to intervene and had one chance only. So without a second thought she shoved Chardo roughly into the 3rd floor girls bathroom.

After she shoved him in she back tracked to the door and placed a locking charm on it before turning about around breathless to face the tall boy.

"Confess it's good for the soul," she said backing him further into the bathroom.

"What?!"

"Moron says what"

"What?"

"You're busted Chardo do I have to spell it out for you?" Hermione raised her voice as he took a seat on one of the sinks.

"Yeah," he smirked, "Why don't you?"

Hermione clasped her hands and smiled tightly, "Alright so one day you go to pick up your Grandma at the Malfoy Manor and she asks you to take out a bag of trash"

She spun around and moved closer to him, "And there they are in front of you virgin high limit pre approved credit card applications. Just owl in the confirmation code and start spending"

She began to pace back and forth, "Then you used Draco Malfoy's family credit cards to take Daphne Greengrass out in the manner to which she's accustomed. Gourmet meals, five star hotels, unicorn rides, but the best part about it is"

Hermione laughed and lowered her voice, "Is that your cousin Dean takes the fall for you," Chardo finally turned his head toward her.

"So you're promoted"

"I didn't mean for that to happen... Weevil's like my brother," he stated gravely.

Hermione's voice dripped with sarcasm, "You brother out picking up trash on Diagon Alley"

Chardo took getting far to close to Hermione but she didn't waver.

"You know what? It's killing me okay?" Chardo gulped, "You see I've got a plan"

Hermone face went from confused to blunt, "I'm all ears," she said shaking her head.

"Daphne and me... we're going to run away together"

Hermione couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

"We are and once we we're gone then I'll write a confession... I'll send it back... they got to let Weevil go then," Chardo explained.

Hermione tilted her head, "Chardo," she shook her head, "Daphne Greengrass is never going to run away with you"

"You don't know her," Chardo defended.

Hermione scoffed, "Oh I know her," she nodded confirming her point, "She's a thrill seeker. Doing you was like doing the Do and that's all it was"

Chardo stepped past her and toward the door, "And you can't go out there because Draco knows and he wants your head on a stick"

Chardo turned and raised his hands, "Well ain't hiding am I?"

Hermione lowered her voice pity trickling in, "What are you going to do when Dean finds out?"

Chardo leaned in closer, "How's Dean going to find out?"

Hermione looked up at him, "You should turn yourself in"

"I ain't going nowhere without her," his voice deepened, "Daphne and me... we love each other"

He stepped away when Hermione spoke up, "So tell me why every time I see her Draco Malfoy has his hands all over her?"

Chardo stopped at the door and them slammed it open leaving with out another word.

* * *

"I don't understand why you're doing it. You know Chardo gave you that Pendant and yet your letting Dean do the time for him?"

Bara Thomas shook her head, "Chardo is 17 and he's got a record they'd send him to prison. Dean can do four months in Juvi"

"Dean thinks he's taking the fall for you," Hermione tried again.

"I have dinner to fix," Bara stood.

"Do you know what he was doing with those credit cards?" Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the bill.

She stood and walked over to Mrs. Thomas, "He spent all that money. Thousands of Galleons taking out a spoiled rich pureblood girl"

Grandma Thomas' eyebrows rose, "Draco Malfoy's girlfriend you must have met her Daphne Greengrass?"

"Oh not her," Bara sat again, "eh she does like her ice cubes made with tap water"

Hermione sat again as well, "You lost your job... and now Dean's doing time so that Chardo can take this girl out in style?"

Bara chewed at the inside of her cheek, "Let me see those receipts"

* * *

Dean stepped out of the Carriage and walked up to the Thomas cottage when he saw Hermione on the porch with his Grandma. Mrs. Thomas jumped up and hugged Dean for dear life laughing.

Hermione stood from the wicker chair and leaned on the pillar by the stairs crossing her arms.

Dean looked up, "Hermione Granger, I hear you're to thank for this Kodak moment," he smiled and made his way up the stairs.

"Didn't you get the memo the bad guy was already in jail," Hermione just smiled, "Give me some love"

Hermione gave him a small hug as Mrs. Thomas passed by, "I'm going to make you something to eat"

Hermione put her hands in her pockets, "You should know the ministry issued a warrant for Chardo after your release. They're out looking for him"

Dean shifted around and surveyed the neighborhood, "Yeah well they wont be the only ones"

Hermione's face flushed with warning, "Draco and the 09ers are after Chardo too. You should find him before they do"

Dean nodded, "We'll find him"

* * *

Chardo turned the corner of the corridor and spotted the skinny blonde figure of Daphne Greengrass.

"Hey Baby it's me. This is it. Its time to go. It's what we've been talking about," he squinted at her glaring figure.

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

Suddenly the 09er moved into the dark hall and surrounded Chardo. Chardo backed up and found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't the bad apple thinking he could steal my girl," Draco greeted.

"I already stole your girlfriend," Chardo corrected smugly, "You're just to dumb to know it"

Draco swung and hit the underside of Chardo's jaw his lip split and bleed as he lost balance and fell to the hard stone ground.

Draco moved forward and placed his dragon hide clad foot on Chardo. When from around the corner Dean and his gang appeared. Everyone froze as Dean nodded Malfoy over. Blaise and one other guys held Chardo down as Draco walked over to Dean and they spoke.

Draco returned and called the guys off, "Let him go"

"Draco?" Zabini protested.

Draco repeated, "I said let him go," Blaise released Chardo's collar, "Come on, let's go"

Chardo stood and brushed himself off before leaving along with Dean. He looked up and shared a look with Daphne who turned sharply and followed the rest of the 09er out.

"And you mate, I'm sorry you had to take the fall," Chardo said to a blank faced Dean, "I was gonna get you out. You and me, we're brothers"

Dean blinked at him and looked down before turning back to Chardo, "You're out"

Chardo sighed as Weevil continued, "Out of the club. Out of my life. You know what that means"

Dean turned and left Chardo with the rest of the gang and didn't turn back even when Chardo's cries echoed down the halls. He only stopped for a moment and spoke to Terry, "Pull them off before they go too far"

* * *

Hermione sat at her Desk at Lupin Investigation and tapped her quill again the desk deep in thought. She'd debating this with her self for hour until now she finally had worked up the courage to do it.

"Remus?"

Lupin walked out of his office, "Yes, Hermione?"

"Why did you go after Arthur Weasley?"

Remus paused and stared hard at Hermione before asked, "What makes you ask?"

Hermione pursed her lips, "Other than that question defines our very existence," she took a deep breath as Remus moved closer.

"I think if I knew more about the case and the evidence-"

Remus sat down in one of he chairs in front of Hermione's desk, "Hermione it's ugly"

Remus sighed at Hermione determined stare, "I want thoughts of Ginny's death out of your head. I don't want to pour more into it"

"I can handle it," Hermione gritted.

Remus paused for a moment before speaking again, "Let's look at it this way... If I knew what would've happened to us. School would get tougher for you and Harry, I never would have pursued Arthur Weasley like I did"

Hermione stated at him, "I still want to know"

Remus released a heavy breath, "Come on let's go"

Hermione sighed and turned away disappointed.

* * *

_'A couple of weeks before Ginny was murdered and Remus was still Head of Investigations she and I snuck into the filing room and made ourselves fake ids so we could get into clubs'_

_'I had them sent to my dorm they arrived days after her body was discovered'_

_'I stuck them in a drawer and forgot about them until the Auror mentioned Ginny's October Third ticket'_

Hermione walked slowly into the local Aurors office in Hogsmeade and moved to the counter.

_'The good thing about visiting the department on a Sunday is that most of the people don't remember me they're new'_

A tall blond woman in brown rimmed glasses approached the desk and smiled, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"The insurance company owled my dad and said we had an outstanding ticket," Hermione handed the woman a card, "there's the license number"

The woman looked it over and asked, "Okay and can I see your id?"

The woman scurried off just in time for the new head Auror Dawlish who had rudely replaced Remus stepped forward and glared at Hermione, "What are you doing here?"

Hermione shrugged and put her wallet back into her bag, "Just paying off a ticket"

The Auror nodded and headed back to his office when she called, "Hey any luck finding Chardo Thomas?"

The Auror turned and glared and Hermione smiled, "No? You should talk to my boss Remus Lupin he's really good at that sort of thing"

The Auror waited and then barked, "You got a smart mouth kid"

Hermione smiled and lifted her shoulders just a bit in vague innocence shaking her short springy curls. Then the woman came back smiling, "Yeah I don't think there's any wiggle room on this one," she informed in an apologetic tone.

Hermione took the files from her hand and turned, "Thanks I'll owl in the payment"

"Alright Miss. Weasley! Sorry about the bad news," the woman called after her just as the new Auror head whose badge read Lamb pokes his head out of his office and did a double take.

* * *

Hermione stared down at the photo taken on on the bill that showed Ginny smiling in the carriage humming a tune she loved.

_'I haven't gone more than 30 minutes without glancing at the ticket'_

Hermione's thumb brushed over the picture as grief washed over her.

_'One of those automated intersection camera's caught Ginny running a red light at 6:02 PM'_

Hermione lifted her head and ignored the strings of curls that the breeze blew into her face.

_'Almost two hours after her supposed time of death'_

_'I don't know if it's the photo of Ginny singing and smiling on the final day of her life that's been haunting me or the fact that suddenly none of he Weasley's have alibis that hold up'_

_'Arthur, Molly, even Ron'_

Hermione took a deep breath and stowed the picture away slowly.

_'Remus was right the case doesn't add up.'_

She looked to the corner of the room and watched Ron and Draco fool around during class with a frown.

_'I made my choice a long time ago'_

_'Stand by Harry or stand by the people tearing him and Remus down'_

Suddenly Viktor slipped into the desk next to hers and folded his hands together and watched a small guilty smile curl up her lips.

"You didn't make it Saturday night"

Hermione grimaced, "I guess I didn't feel I was even a little bit wrong or sorry"

Viktor unfolded his hands, "Well a wise man once said. That a no is like a yes"

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion as Harry slid in beside Krum and he continued.

"Except the letters are arranged in different order, and spoken out loud but you know it just disappears on the wind"

Hermione laughed as Harry spoke, "There goes the neighborhood"

"Now you need to come down to Zonko's because you know I can get you a round of Gobstones for free-"

Hermione leaned in forward on the table and interrupted Harry and nudged both the boys who then looked in the direction as the Slytherin table.

Daphne sashayed her way up to the seat next to Draco when another girl moved her bag in the spot turned Draco's attention to her. Daphne looked up confused at first before turning around searching the rest of the table to find it full. She shook her head and fled out of the Great Hall.

Draco didn't even look up once.

Harry turned back from the exchange, "Hate to be her"

"Yeah that would suck," Hermione agreed gravely.

There was a pause and then Hermione swung her bag back over her shoulder and stood smiling.

"Now I've never played Gobstones before but I'm pretty sure I could kick both your arses"

Krum and Harry both stood, "Lead the way!"

"I'm just saying," Hermione defended.

* * *

So I found this other fic a lot like mine there's about three and I put them all on my fav lists. Most of them are abandoned but I'm gonna try and keep mine somewhat active.

Bringing Viktor Krum in is going to be tricky so bare with me. And I really hope Remus as Keith works out well. And just for the story and because I can the older years are allowed to go to Hogsmeade after class in there free time. So shazam.

Elaina


	3. Meet John Smith

I'm not giving you the cast list again but i will give u new parallels as we go along so for now.

Lianne is kinda gonna be Tonks

Dick Casabancas is Blaise Zabini

Justin Smith is Zacharias Smith hehehe me clever.

If your a little confused by all the real world references but all I'm going to say what Harry knows about the real world and Hermione is a Muggle-born and so the others who mention this stuff lets just say they are Muggle-born too.

AN: I do not own Veronica Mars or Harry Potter

And this massive chapter is of course donated to my magnificent beta who has to date fixed all the chapters for me! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Meet John Smith

"Hannah Abbot?"

Three fourth year boys were sitting outside by the lake surveying the surrounding girls. And much to their Head of House's shame grading them.

"You are gay. The girl's a mannequin," Michael Corner said.

"She's in my potions class. She smells good," another slightly creepy boy pointed out.

Michael shot him a look, "Yeah, she's cute in a Hilary Duff meet with the gallery of Teen People kind of way. She's not hot"

Zacharias smith turned back around and pointed.

"Her"

"Who, Hermione Granger?" Michael asked as they watched Miss. Granger walk past a group of whispering 7th year girls.

"Yeah. She comes by the book shop all the time," Zach explained.

Michael snorted, "You do know she works with Remus Lupin as a private detective?"

"Seriously?" Zach turned back around toward his friend.

"No, in a movie," Michael rolled his eyes, "Yes seriously and she works with him. Eight and a half, that's my final offer"

Smith shot him a look, "Dude. S-she's that smokin' and a private eye? That's gotta make her at least a nine"

Hermione continued her walk up from Hagrid huts when Krum jogged up to her.

"Guess what I'm doing this weekend"

"I'm guessing it involves Quidditch," Hermione guessed smiling

Viktor smiled, "Close. I will be cruising around the high lands in my Firebolt That's the fasted broomstick. You know, wind through my hair and, with any luck, a wide-eyed impressionable vixen by my side"

"Impressionable, me? Ha," Hermione laughed and looked ahead.

Viktor moved in front of her and stopped her, "Wo-wo-wo-whoa. I said 'impressionable'. Not-not you.

Hermione dropped her jaw and then he smiled, "You know, you might want to check your ego at the door there, Missy"

Viktor grinned and walked off leaving Hermione standing looking after him, smiling, until a running student collided into her, knocking all her books from her hands.

Hermione glared at the 3rd years retreating back, "Thanks, mate"

Hermione bent down tucking some of her fuzzy hair behind her ears when suddenly out of no where Ron bends down to help. Hermione spots his hands grabbing her books and looks up about the same time as him and pauses. Ron's face was blank as they stood slowly.

_'The weird thing about going to school with your ex is they're inescapable. Everywhere you turn, there they are'_

Ron handed her her books and then walked off joining Draco who had caught the scene and taken the opportunity to turn and shoot her a look. Hermione ignored this and turned before heading back toward the school again.

* * *

"So I got a owl from your Head of House today…and she wants to see me. Any idea what for?" Remus asked from where they sat in the office munching on food they'd picked up from The Three Broomsticks.

Hermione shook her head and poked at her food, "Nope"

Remus eyed her, "Have you been playing nice with the other children?"

Hermione glanced at him, "You know, Remus, I'm Old School. An eye for an eye" she pointed to her eye vaguely with her fork.

Remus gave her a look, "I think that's actually Old Testament"

Hermione lilted her head in a faux thoughtful look, "Hm"

"Come on. No help?" Remus grumbled wishing that Hermione's own parents would be able to deal with this sort of thing, "You're not gonna give me any idea of what to expect?"

"Honestly I haven't a clue," Hermione answered, "Can I ask you something?"

Remus nodded looking up from his food. Hermione took a breath before speaking.

"Why haven't you been looking for Tonks?"

Remus sagged and dropped his fork pulling his hands over his worn face.

"I told you to stay away from that case"

Hermione pushed on, "I just don't understand. She can't have left the country! Why haven't you been looking for her-"

"Hermione. Please." Remus ended the discussion.

Hermione watched her upset mentor and gave up decided to try and lighten the mood.

"How bout them Cannons?"

It didn't work Remus stood and disposed of his food before stepping toward the door.

"Lock up"

* * *

"You know, I just want to see him passionate about something,"

After the Weasley family came into their wealth with the being appointed Minister and the twins highly successful joke shop Mrs. Weasley jumped at the chance to leave there humble home and build another one right outside of Hogsmeade close enough to the school for their youngest son to spend the weekends at. This was one such weekend.

"As long as it's something you're passionate about," Molly drawled.

Arthur shook his head, "No. Anything. You know, he's not going to get a good job without some defining interest"

"I think we could be a little more patient, Arthur"

"We all lost Ginny and we all miss her. But that doesn't mean we stop living our lives," Arthur's voice shook.

Throughout all this Ron had taken no interest in the conversation. He stared dumbly down at his plate and played aimlessly with his food. Ron suddenly rose from the table.

"Where you going, sweetie?" Molly asked.

"Just over to The Three Broomsticks"

"Okay. Well please be back before 11,"

Ron acknowledged this with a brief nod and left.

* * *

_Ron flipped Hermione over and continued is assault on her mouth earning a a thankful sigh. Now on top his lips dropped from hers and fumbled around her neck as his hand moved up under her shirt causing the buttons to pop off. Hermione panted deeply-_

Hermione shot out of bed sweating like mad. She had to took many deep breaths to steady herself and looked around the room through her red tinted curtains. She sighed and mental scolded herself before falling back into the bed with a humph and took another try at sleep.

* * *

"Excellent recommendation as always. Thank you," the woman greeted with a smile.

Zach grinned, "Oh yeah. Magical Theory by Adelbert Waffling is so amazing. And you should check out The New Theory of Magical Numerology.

An older assistant slapped Smith with a couple of books.

"These are late," Zach stumbled under the weigh but towed them to the counter.

The woman smiled broadly and left, "Bu-bye!"

"See ya," Zach mumbled.

"Check it out if you want to. I'm just saying, I'm not gonna read it again"

Hermione and Harry moved into the book store Hermione trailing behind Harry who was wearing a broad grin.

Hermione sighed and turned toward Zach who was standing at the counter, "There's only so many times a girl can read Quidditch Through the Ages, you know what I'm saying?"

Zach saw his moment, "So, um, is it t-true Remus Lupin works as a-a PI?"

"That's what it says on the sign"

"And you work with him?" Zach pressed.

"Sometimes," Hermione chewed a thoughtfully on her rock candy.

Zach lowered his voice, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Hermione paused and checked behind her for Harry who was busy searching the book shelf, "Sure"

"It's kinda private," Zach explained.

Hermione nodded, "Find me at school tomorrow"

Harry bounded out of the book shelves grinning, "I got the Beaters Bible too, just in case we need a backup"

Hermione rolled her eyes and mouthed to Zach from behind Harry, "He's not even a beater!"

* * *

Ron stared at the vial of potion in his hands.

"Ronald? This is me reminding you to take your potion," Molly's voice echoed off the walls, "Dear, there's absolutely no shame in taking the Draught of Peace. I don't know anyone who hasn't needed them at some point in their lives. I know it's been rough since your sister died. Plus you've only been on them for what? Six months. Just give them a little more time"

Ron swished the vial while standing over the sink. Unseen by Molly, he poured the potion down the drain.

"Oh, will you be home for dinner?"

Ron sighed, "Yeah, sure thing, Mum"

"Good," Molly smiled before leaving.

Ron just stared as the last of the blue potion dripped down the sink.

* * *

Hermione paused at the court yard which was the sight of much movement. She looked around and quickly spotted Ron with Draco. Everyone sped past her as she remained in a reverie ignored by all. Then suddenly Krum bumped into her.

"Oh hey. What's going on?" Viktor smiled at Hermione and the two began to walk together.

Hermione paused at the arch way before saying, "Let's go out"

Viktor smiled, "Finally! The girl comes to her senses"

They continued walking together as Ron and Draco moved up behind them

"Hey, did you hook up with Patil last night?" Draco asked.

Ron paused for moment, "Uh, she's a talker, you know. Turns out she has conflicted feelings toward her new step-mother and the color scheme the woman's chosen for the family rec room-"

Draco chuckled, "I hate it when they talk"

"Yeah, I know it," agreed Ron in a low tone.

Draco spotted Krum chatting Hermione up out of the corner of his eye, "Hey, have you noticed that the new kid in town has, uh, been all over your mud-blood ex?"

Ron sighed, "Let it be, Draco"

Draco looked at Ron, "OK, nowhere man, you be the fool on the hill. See if I care"

Upon spotting Ron's's sudden paleness and the sweat that was quickly dripping down his forehead, "Mate, you don't look so hot"

Ron did a 'hang on' gesture and rushed away. Draco waited and looked back at Hermione, while Ron was in the bathroom splashing water on his face. Draco smirked over in Hermione's direction hoping to get her attention.

"You okay?" Draco asked silkily as Ron emerged from the bathroom.

"Never better,"Ron smiled feeling suddenly much better.

The two set off toward class when Hermione brushed right in front of them pulling a boy into the girls bathroom, "That girl is seriously whack," Draco laughed.

Ron shook his head in bemusement and paused only for moment before continuing on his way.

* * *

Hermione pushed Zach into the lavatory and quickly moved to check all the stalls.

"I don't think I'm supposed to be in here," Zach stuttered unsure.

"You wanna talk?" Hermione straighten up to face him.

"Uh, yeah. Do you think you could help find someone for me?"

"Who?" she crossed her arms

"M-my father. He ran out about ten years ago and I haven't heard from him since," Zach explained.

Hermione pushed herself up on the sink, "Sounds like a winner. Are you sure you wanna find him?"

"Well, yeah…," he trailed off.

Hermione spotted a couple of girls trying to get in and raced to the door casting a quick spell to keep them out.

"…but mainly I just gotta know what happened to him, you know?" Zach's voice came back from his mumbling.

Hermione turned back around from him, "Why now? Why haven't you looked for him before?"

"Well… um… my mom got laid off a couple months ago a-a-and she's working these two really crappy jobs and I'm working too. And we barely get by," Zach scrambled.

"What can you tell me about him?" Hermione chewed at her cheek.

"Well I haven't seen him since I was about six or so," Hermione nodded.

"Okay, can you get me a picture?"

"Mom destroyed them all"

"Last known address," Hermione tried again.

"I was born in Edinburgh so we lived there 'till I was about two," Zach tried.

"Can you get your hands on his social security number?"

"Ummm, no"

"Date of birth?"

"Nuh-uh"

Hermione sighed, "All right, the name. Can we manage that?

"It's John," Zach paused, "Smith"

Hermione gave him a look.

* * *

Remus dug up one of his old set of robes with the least number of patches and entered the new Head of Gryffindor House office.

"Mr. Lupin, hi. Thank you for coming in," She greeted shaking his hand.

"Professor Sinistra, yeah. I was a little surprised by your letter. I've been Hermione's academic adviser for a while but-"

"Oh, I don't want you to worry. Hermione's an excellent student," Aurora shook her head and lead him into her office with a smile, "I think she's amazing. She's got a great mind"

"So why exactly am I here?" Remus asked.

Professor Sinistra's eyes flickered, "Umm…well we've noticed a dramatic change in her over the last year. She's, um, she's late… a lot, she has attitude with certain teachers, she falls asleep in class and socially, she seems to be a bit isolated"

Remus grimaced not taking a seat, "Yeah. Yeah, she's gone through a rough year"

"I know," Aurora nodded, "I know how close she was with Ginny Weasley"

"I'd say Hermione's doing pretty well given the circumstances. Where are you going with all this?"

The Professor paused before jumping right in, "Look, if you find this difficult and many men do, I would be more than happy to talk to her-"

"No, no," Remus replied prickly, "I can handle it, thank you for the heads up"

Professor Sinistra smiled gently, "Anytime"

* * *

"Michael, mate, I can't. I'm gonna hook up with Hermione Granger,"

Michael's eyebrows popped up, "Yeah, and I'm going Hippogriff riding with Celestina Warbeck"

Zach shook his head, "No, I'm serious. She's working this case for me. She's gonna help me find my missing dad"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, didn't your dad died, like, seven years ago?" Michael stopped.

"Well, then, I guess it's gonna take her a long time to find him. Oh yeah," Zach grinned and left Michael to smile impressed.

* * *

Hermione and Harry sat at her desk at Lupin Investigations stuffing letters into envelopes like mad. Remus walked in and stopped at the sight of the son of his deceased best friend and greated him with a large hug. Hermione smiled and watched them fondly.

"Well, Hello Harry. Now what's going on here?" Remus asked once Harry sat back down and continued to work.

"Helping a kid at school locate his deadbeat dad, the somewhat inconveniently named John Smith," Hermione jumped up and followed Remus into the doorway of his office, "But I've narrowed the field down to 440 John Smiths. So I'm sending each of them a letter addressed to his son congratulating him on his scholarship and I figure if our John Smith has any conscience at all, he'll see the name of his son, open the letter and call to say he's got the wrong address"

Remus moved back through the doorway and paused looking at Hermione, "Part of me is proud…," Hermione grinned, "and let's just leave it at that"

Hermione pleased with herself returned to her desk and licked the envelope as Remus dug into the file cabinet behind her.

"So Harry how did she rope you into this?"

"She promised me all the answer keys to-," Hermione shot him a warning look, "She ah- she just promised to be my friend"

"I'd'a held out for a better offer," Hermione smiled, "I'll be in my office"

Remus moved into the office and closed the door behind him.

Hermione waited and then leaned forward, "Hey would you do me a favor?"

Harry sighed and sat back, "Why did all the hair on the back of my neck just stick up?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "It's not that big of a deal, just… the next time you're in the Administrations Office, could you borrow my permanent file? I want to see what Professor Sinistra is telling Remus"

Harry nodded, "Oh yeah, no big deal. I can get expelled for that"

Hermione pulled a face and Harry sagged resignedly.

* * *

"Morning, darling"

Molly sided up to Ron was still dressed in his night robe and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your potion's on the counter. Don't forget," she reminded.

"Great. Thanks," Ron answered blankly.

Ron took the vial and a glass of water and when his mother was turned away deliberately poured it down the drain again.

* * *

"You called your Numerology teacher a jackass?"

Hermione grimaced and reached for the file, "That's totally taken out of context. Let me see it"

Harry used his height against her and held the file up high, "Ah-ah-ah-ah. Hold up, grabby. I'm discovering a whole new side of you"

Hermione gave up and they continued walking, "Damn, Miss. Applebaum loved her some Hermione Granger," He grinned and read off he file, "Hermione Granger is a complete angel and a joy to have in class every day"

Hermione made a face as they sat on a low wall in the courtyard, "Mrs. Applebaum? That file goes to my old muggle schools?"

"Kindergarten," Harry looked at the file again, "Awww, sweet. You wrote your teacher a poem!"

Hermione's voice became rough, "Okay, yes, I was a kiss-ass. You've outed me now can I see it?"

Zach walked up to them and Harry immediately hid the file away.

"So, uh, any leads yet?"

Hermione turned to him, "We should know something by next week"

"Oh, h-hey, I've got something for you," he dug in his bag, "I-I just burned a few songs for you. I'm not sure if you got a CD player here at Hogwart's but I assumed"

Hermione smiled and accepted the CD case, "Thanks"

"Wel-, you know, I just thought if you were on a stake out or something, you-you might need something to get you through the night… yeah, okay, later," Zach shuffled off with a trace of blush on his face.

As soon as he was out of ear shot Harry burst out laughing and Hermione shot him a doleful look.

"Awww He brought you a mixed tape!"

"Shut up," Hermione waited, "Hey, do me a favor"

Harry sighed all humor left his face, "Please be kidding"

"Get me his file," Hermione asked her mind ticking away.

* * *

Hermione and Viktor were sitting at a nice little restaurant in Hogsmeade having dinner. Viktor and Hermione debated the differences between Astrology and Astronomy. Over all Hermione was enjoying this date immensely it had been a while since she'd done anything like this. That day in the hall it had become blatantly clear to her that she couldn't wait around for Ron anymore. She deserved to check out her options he certainly wasn't wasting anytime to mourn over their long lost relationship.

Viktor's voice brought her head back to the ground, "I'm kinda-I'm kind of tired of this song," he banged the small radio by there booth but it had no effect.

He looked up at her Hermione from under his eyelashes, "I would have expected sex had that worked"

Hermione laughed, "Had that worked, you would have gotten it," she paused at his amused face, "Try it again"

Viktor laughed and turned around, "Check!"

Hermione allowed herself to shamelessly giggle. A little while later they were walking back through the castle and when they neared the Fat Lady Viktor spoke.

"So... ," he leaned in, placing her between him and the snoozing portrait.

"I should really get in. I'd invite you over but it's a school night and Gryffindor hate's me enough. Not really helping me you know?-"

Viktor bent down to cut her off with a kiss but Hermione flinched back.

"Aah, o-kay then,"

Krum gently took her hand in a soft shake, and with a flourished bow said, "And a good night to you, madame"

He walked off leaving Hermione to watch him regretfully.

Hermione sighed and entered the tower to find Harry waiting up for her on the couch.

"How was your date?"

Hermione stopped and faced him, "Aah, you know. Lousy conversation but the sex was fantastic"

Harry scowled, "That's not funny"

"I don't know," Hermione's face pulled into a thoughtful look, "I'm pretty sure it was"

Hermione ignored his looks and moved up the stair case and into her dorm. She shut the door behind her and thankful that the dorm was empty leaned on the back of the door.

_'Brain? Check. Dead sexy? Check. Devilish charm? Check. Formidable Scrabble opponent? Who cares'_

Hermione stage dived into her bed.

_'What's wrong with you, Hermione? What are you waiting for?'_

* * *

Hermione slept that night with the same steamy dream that it would seem wasn't only haunting her thoughts. Because on the other side of the castle as Padma and Ron were snogging he called her name.

"Hermione"

Padma pushed him off, "What did you just call me?

Ron paused and laughed loudly not hiding the fact he found this quite hilarious.

* * *

"Zach's permanent file," Harry handed it to Hermione at the end of classes, "You might want to take a look at that"

"Why, is it going to self-destruct in five seconds?" Hermione read the no humor in his face and opened the file.

Hermione read through the document and looked back at Harry in disbelief.

Later on at Dinner, Hermione filled with annoyance marched up to the group of boys.

"I need to talk to Justin," Hermione huffed at the two other boys soon they skunked off.

"See'ya guys," Zach waved.

Hermione slapped the paper on the table in front of him, "Read this"

"My evaluation from the first grade?"

"Yeah. Read it to me"

"Zach shows talent in his finger-painting and other arts and crafts projects," Zach waited looking back up at Hermione.

"Further down," she ordered.

"F-for the past several months, Zach's been moody and withdrawn. This behavior is not surprising in the light of his… father's recent death," Zach looked around sheepishly, "Whoops"

"Everything you told me was a lie, Zach! You wasted my time. That drives me crazy," Hermione fumed not able to sit, "And you owe me 150 knuts in postage!"

Professor Sprout came down from the table, "Excuse me. Mr. Smith? This just came for you," she handed him the letter and trotted off.

"Thanks," Zach opened it, "It's the, uh, scholarship letter that you sent out. And there's a note"

Zach looked faint, "I-it's from my father"

Hermione stared at him.

* * *

"Someone to see you," Harry entered the portrait lazily.

"Describe this someone," Hermione asked tapping her quill against her chin.

"White male, pint-sized, desperate and not having a good day," Harry listed this and moved up the stairs to his dorm to change.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up eventually opened the portrait door to see Zach waiting.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

"You could have saved it 'till tomorrow"

"So, aah, I owled my mom his letter," He fumbled with the letter in his hand, "She got all mad. Made me promise not to try and find my dad"

"So he really is alive," Hermione's tone softened but only the smallest bit.

"My mom said I was actually better off this way. Thinking he was dead," Zach seemed genuinely affected by this.

"Maybe you were," Hermione said honestly.

"I mean, I have a dad somewhere out there in the world. How can I not try and find out what happened to him? It would kill me," Zach explained.

Hermione relented with a sigh, "Let me see the letter again"

* * *

_'The letter Zach received from his long-lost dad bore an Edinburgh postmark. Of the 440 John Smiths out there, only three were in Edinburgh'_

_'On this subject the truth was I'd figured out exactly where Tonks was staying'_

_'But I wasn't about to tell Remus that.'_

* * *

"Wait up!"

Hermione jogged to catch up with Viktor on his way to the Pitch.

"Don't run Hermione, people might think that you're desperate," he teased.

"That would be a step up, reputation wise," Hermione countered smiling.

"I guess that all depends on who you're asking"

They slowed there walk and meanwhile the rest of the 09-er were lounging up in the stand mocking the Hufflepuff team as they practiced.

"Go MacMillian! What are you doing out there? Making sweet love to your broom!? Ride that thing!"

The group hooted and sneered. Draco leaned back confidently on the bench behind him flask in hand.

"I thought your boy toy Krum was going to join us for Happy Hour this afternoon. You don't suppose that, uh, he got waylaid by Hermione, do you?"

Ron whipped around abruptly and grabbed the flask from Draco's hand. Draco shot up and the two squared up warily. Then the tense atmosphere was broken when Ron raised his eyebrows, waved his head, and adopted a Hollywood Chinese accent.

"Ooooh, Grasshopper too slow for Kung-Fu Master," Ron smiled dangling the flask in front of Draco, "If you can take the flask out of my hand then you will be…," Draco lunged, "… the new master"

They wrestled for a moment. Before Ron moved free and stepped a step higher, "Wait, wait, wait. Guys! Check it out guys. Six guys. A Booth. Jump in when you're feeling this, okay," he started singing badly out of tune, "Summer loving had me a blast"

Draco laughed, "What has gotten into you man?"

"Hey, check it out!" Blaise called from the corner of the box.

The others looked over to see another 09er climb onto the side railing of the box and backward flip off. They raced to the railings in panic to find that the boy has fallen onto matting and was unhurt. Everyone hooted and then headed back over to there spot before all but Ron. Ron had spotted Viktor and Hermione walking along the side of the stand. He paused to watched them.

"I think I might have given you the wrong impression. I had a really great time. I just…"

"It's just that you need more, and you know you get to fill in the blank here, a) time, b) space-"

Hermione cut him off with a kiss. Ron's face redden and he headed back to Draco who was waiting for him back with the other guys. Then at the last second he let out a war cry and raced for the edge of the box. He hand-stood the rail and then fell flipping in the air. He bounced off the mat and his head collided with the hard grounds.

Hermione broke off from her kiss and raced over to his aid. Draco ran over to the edge of the booth and looked down just as Hermione reached Ron. The rest of the 09-er laugh and chuckle this not ruining their happy hour.

"You okay mate? What was that, a triple klutz?" Draco yelled down.

Hermione pulled Ron's head into her lap and studied it carefully. Standing behind her with an unreadable expression was Krum.

Ron looked up at Hermione a lazy grin on his mouth, "Hey," he greets cheerfully and chuckles.

"He needs to get to the infirmary," Hermione stated.

"Hey Ron, open your mouth. This'll help," Draco opened his flask and sprinkled out the contents over the edge of the box.

They ended up splashing Hermione who is trying to get Ron up with the help of Viktor. Hermione thanked Viktor and slung Ron's arm over her shoulder as she started toward the castle.

"You sure you don't want some help?" Krum asked.

"No. Thanks. I got it," Hermione who had conjured a towel turned and scolded Ron, "Hold that towel tighter!"

* * *

Hermione and Ron had almost reached the entrance when Ron finally spoke gazing at her, "Remember how things used to be?"

_'You mean between us? Or before Ginny died? Or two weeks ago before your friend Viktor Krum took an interest in me?'_

"Hermione?"

"Not really, no," Hermione snapped defensively.

Ron's face flickered with surprise and he held the towel to his head again without another word. When they reached the Infirmary Madam Pomfrey smiled gently and asked.

"Do you want your girlfriend to stay in here with you?"

Hermione flustered, "Oh, I'm not his girlfriend-"

"Yeah," Ron cut her off, "Yeah that's cool"

Pomfrey smiled at the two before bustling off and Hermione and Ron shared a tender look.

Then suddenly Mr. Weasley burst in when he spotted his son he rushed over.

Arthur sighed, "Hermione. We meet again"

Hermione tried to smile, "What are the odds"

The tension remained and Ron tried to lighten it, "Hermione brought me in"

Arthur nodded, "Thank you Hermione," he then added dismissively, "I think I can handle it from here"

"Okay, I-I have… stuff to do anyway, so…," Hermione moved away but paused at the door and looked back. Arthur was busy checking Ron's head but Ron saw her stop and nodded with a smile.

"Jeez. Off a booth!"

* * *

"Well, everything is fine," Madam Pomfrey reported, "There's no fractures. Nothing that, uh, wand taps won't fix"

"I-I still don't understand how this happened, Ron," he shook his head in disbelief, "What possessed you to jump off a quidditch booth?"

"Dad?" Ron looked up, "Can I talk with Madam Pomfrey for a minute? By myself?"

Arthur paused, "All right,"

* * *

_'Of the 440 John Smiths out there, only three were in Edinburgh. My mission: find and photograph them. Of course, Zacharias hadn't seen his father since he was six. There was no guarantee he could ID him'_

_'As for getting out of Hogwarts and into Edinburgh. Thank Merlin Harry still had the invisibility cloak and the Marauders map'_

"Ultimately, it is your decision. And you should do what's right for you," Pomfrey explained softly, "But, uh, I have to warn you. Going cold Hippogriff off Draught of Peace can have some serious side-effects. I mean you're likely to feel nauseous…"

Ron scoffed, "Yeah. Plenty of that"

"It's also possible that you'll suffer from hallucinations and, uh, particularly vivid dreams. And this can go on for weeks. Some people find that unnerving," Pomfrey explained patting his freckled hand.

"It's worth it"

* * *

"Hey," said Remus before being greeted by Aurora Sinistra.

"Hi!"

"Hey, thanks for making the time to see me"

Sinistra sturred her tea calmly and moved toward her desk.

"I owe you an apology. I… was… abrupt and, uh, defensive the other day…"

"Well, on a defensive scale of one to ten, I'd say three so, don't worry about it," Aurora joked.

"And you were right," Remus admitted, "I think-I think Hermione does need someone to talk to and I'm afraid that in this case that I am-am not equipped to be that person.

"I would be happy to talk to her"

Remus nodded, "Thank you"

Aurora turned and knocked her tea cup off the table with a shatter it crashed to ground, sweet brown liquid soaking the rug.

Remus rushed forward to help, "I got it, I got it. Reparo!"

"Oh gee, thank you, thank you so much. I'm a tea addict,"

Remus smiled, "Thanks again"

"Sure," Remus moved towards the door.

"Mr. Lupin? You always had my vote"

Remus turned and they shared a smile before he opened the door left.

* * *

"…picked up all the John Smiths at their home addresses and followed them until I got decent shots. Here's the first one"

Hermione showed him the picture, "He's a veterinarian and married. And there's a swing set in the back so I'm guessing he's got kids"

Zach shook his head, "No, that's definitely not him"

"Okay," Hermione pulled out another picture, "John Smith number two. Single and coaches High School basketball at a muggle school"

"No, it's not him either," Hermione sighed at him, "Mom always turns off the radio when they play "Brown Eyed Handsome Man" because it reminds her of Dad. And these guy's eyes are green. It's not him"

"Finally, John Smith number three"

Hermione put the photograph in his hands. the photo is of a tall with a long jacket and sunglasses.

"Yeah, th-that could be him. Do you have any pictures with-without the sunglasses?" Zach asked.

Hermione shook her head, "He had them on the whole time"

"So, what does this guy do?"

Hermione grimaced, "I followed him from the junkyard to the pawnshop to the racetrack"

"Sweet," Harry commented.

"My best guess would be petty criminal"

"Well… can we go back there? I mean, I know if I could see him up close, I could ID him," Zach asked suddenly excited.

"I don't think so," Hermione shook her head.

"Come on. One way or the other I'd know"

Harry sighed and gave her a look, "Give the kid a break"

Hermione huffed, "All right, fine. Meet me at the one eyed witch statue after classes. But remember. I'm the one in charge and you'll do as I say"

Harry commented yet again quickly moving to Hermione's last nerve, "You should've seen her before Charm school"

"I promise. Wait, hey, I-I-I brought you the best pictures I have of Dad. In this one you can actually see his hand," Zach handed her a picture what looked like it was lacking more than half of it's contants.

Hermione flipped threw the pile, "Wow. Your mom really hated him, didn't she"

"Yeah," Zach answered sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Cool brooms," Harry commented leaning over Hermione.

"Mom says he was obsessed with them"

"All right, I'll see you guys after school"

* * *

"Excuse me, excuse me. Hey!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and rushed after Zach tucking her wand into her back pocket.

_'I knew this was a bad idea'_

The man turned and looked at Zach over the top of his glasses.

"You need something, bro?"

"No. I'm sorry," Zach stuttered, "I just thought you were somebody else.

The man stared hard at Zacharias and then toward Hermione. Before turning and walking into the store.

"It's not him. Dang," Zach frowned.

Hermione spots a shopping list that the man had dropped and seized it comparing it to the letter Zach had received.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"It's the exact same handwriting,"

Hermione and Zach stared wordlessly at one another.

* * *

_Ron lay at the Weasley's new house den watching the new Big screen TV Arthur had bought for the family._

_"Oi, bro! How can you watch this rubbish? It could be not be more boring."_

_Ginny suddenly appeared just as she had been on the dock that one day her head stained with drying blood._

_Ginny reached up and touched it with a look of disgust, "Oh, what the bloody hell"_

_Ron straightened up immediately and blinked several times, "Ginny?_

_Ginny's figure turned and look at him and smiled softly, "Yeah, what, you forgot about me already?"_

_"W-wh-what are you-"_

_Ginny sighed and settled into the couch leaning into Ron's shoulder. Ron reached forward and touched the blood on her head in shock as Ginny spoke._

_"Hey, you know what makes absolutely no sense. My disappearance. Murder. Whatever. How it supposedly all went down. So bogus, right," she sat up suddenly and faced him, "But here's the thing. The truth is gonna come out"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Clue in, Ronniekins. It doesn't add up. You know that deep down inside. I wish you'd just admit it to yourself. Break out of your stupor. Wake up."_

Ron suddenly jerked himself away sweating an alarmed expression on his face. He stood quickly and looked around the room somewhat panicked.

* * *

Hermione after the bugging of Zach had agreed that they follow the mysterious man home. Hermione sighed before physically threatening Zach not to follow her as she snuck into the man's basement.

Hermione was busy snooping when the same man from the tracks burst in a baseball bat in hand, "What the hell are you doing? Stay right there. I'm owling the police!"

"You're not gonna do that. I followed you and I know what you do," Hermione countered.

"What I do? I'm a parole officer!"

Hermione faultered, "What?"

"Why have you be following me?" he demanded.

"I'm a friend of your son's. He just wants to see you," Hermione tried to explain.

"I don't have a son. Don't move"

Hermione tried one last time, "Are you trying to tell me you're not John Smith?"

The man whipped around and just stared at her.

The garage begain to open and at the sound the two both looked to see Zach staring in shook at the woman in the car.

"Zacharias?" the woman breathed.

Zach looked from the woman to Hermione and then back to the woman. This was the same woman who frequented the bookshop weekly all the way in Hogsmeade.

"Dad?"

The woman nodded and Hermione and the man moved from the garage out toward the two.

The woman got out of the car to better face her son.

"Oh my god. You're a woman. I don't believe this,"

"This is hard, I know. I wish I could've found a way to tell you," the woman explained calmly.

"And did you also know I thought you were dead since I was six?" Zach asked scorn seeping into his voice.

"No. I'm not surprised. Your mother threatened she would say that"

Tears began to move into his eyes. "And your little visits to the book store? What's that all about, huh?"

The woman rushed to explain, "I went to see you. Can you understand that? I wanted to see for myself that you were all right"

"Well, I'm not actually, okay," her face crippled at her sons distress, "I'm not. Turns out my mom's a liar and my father i-is a circus freak."

"Zach. Maybe we should go," Hermione suggested softly from the side.

"Oh this is something I had to do. This… is who I am," the woman attempted again.

"Come on Hermione. Let's get out of here," he walked off.

Hermione waited there for a minute before following, "It was nice meeting everyone"

* * *

Ten minutes later as they neared the castle Hermione spoke.

"150 miles,"

"What's one hundred-fifty miles?"

"It's the distance your dad travels every week to see you for a few seconds," there was a long pause before Hermione continued, "Look, somebody I know has been missing too and honestly, I would give anything to feel that she cared enough about me to do that"

Zach didn't say a word and when they reached the castle he just numbly returned to his dorm.

* * *

_'She wasn't going to find me. I was gonna have to find her. I've decided to leave for Bath after school. If the train was on time I could can make it there in four hours'_

_'Tragedy blows through your life like a tornado, uprooting everything, creating chaos. You wait for the dust to settle and then you chose'_

* * *

Ron paused swishing the potion around pondering if seeing Ginny in his every dream was really worth not feeling anything. Then he swallowed it with a gulp and turned away.

_'You can live in the wreckage and pretend it's still the mansion you remember'_

Hermione passed Ron in the hall and smiled fondly, "Hey, how's your head?"

Ron stared at her blank for a moment and then answered lifelessly, "Better," before walking on past her.

His response disappointed both Hermione and Draco who is walking behind him.

* * *

_'Or you can crawl from the rubble and slowly rebuild'_

"Hi," Remus stood and greeted Aurora at a small coffee shop.

"Hey, I didn't know you came here," Aurora smiled.

"Yeah, I just discovered this place," Remus explained.

"Yeah, me too"

"Oh, how have we missed each other?" Remus commented bemused.

They laughed together and settled down to sit together.

* * *

_'Because after disaster strikes, the important thing is that you move on'_

_'But if you're like me, you just keep chasing the storm'_

Hermione passed the small house and spotted Tonk's broom the long line of purple lace tied around the handle. Hermione quickly rounded the corner and spotted someone with short mousy hair that Hermione knew Tonks like to keep her hair someday.

"Tonks? Tonks? Tonks!"

The woman turned and it was not Tonks. Hermione's heart stopped it rapid beating.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

Hermione eased forward, "I'm looking for Nymphadora Lupin?"

"Hermione?" the woman's face lit up, "I'm Adrianna, a training friend of Tonks. I feel like I know you. She talks about you all the time!"

Hermione felt her voice become weak, "Where is she?"

"She left a couple of weeks ago"

"Well, did she say where she was going?"

"No,"

Hermione was beginning to get ticked off at the woman who seemed all too happy not to be of any help, "Don't lie to me. I need to know, where is she?"

"She thought Remus might come looking for her and she knows I'm no good at keeping secrets," Adrianna shook her head.

"Doesn't she care about me?" Hermione felt pathetic for this having such an effect on her but still during the long hard past year and a half the Lupin's had sheltered her after the death of her own family. And in the wake of mourning she had grown far too attached to her makeshift family. The Lupin's had no children even though Tonks wanted them desperately and so she had formed a tight bond with Hermione and Hermione couldn't help but feel hopelessly betrayed by once again having the mother figure in her life being ripped away.

"You're all she cares about," Adrianna explained.

Hermione gathered up some strength and managed to scoff, "Mark me down as skeptical," before turning to leave.

* * *

_'The problem with chasing the storm is that it wears you down, breaks your spirit. Even the experts agree. A girl needs closure'_

_Viktor_

_Hey. I'm outside on the pitch._

_Hermione_

Hermione waited outside and then noticed Krum finally come from across the field.

"It's about time," he whispered.

Hermione started crying and locked him in a hug held on for dear life.

* * *

Elaina


	4. The Wrath of Con

Disclaimer: I own neither Veronica Mars nor Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione and Krum were kissing in the shadows right by Remus' little house. It was a weekend and Hermione often spent those with lonely Remus in a little room he had set up for her during the summer. Viktor and Hermione had just returned from what was becoming a weekly date for the two.

"Okay. I'm uh, I'm really leaving now," Krum murmured against her lips before pulling away gently.

"Okay," she agreed leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips again.

"Seriously," Krum said.

"See you," Hermione whispered again between kisses, smiling now.

"Okay. Good night, all right, no more," he pecked her lips once more before stepping back, "You know, uh, if we were the type of people who attended school functions, this would probably be the time that I'd ask you to the Fall Ball"

Hermione smiled and let herself into the house.

Hermione was still smiling broadly when she turned inside the room and spotted Remus sitting on the shabby couch with a copy of the latest evening edition of the Daily Prophet opened in his hands. His eyes were glued to one spot of the paper not moving.

"So, what did you think of him?" Hermione asked seeing past this.

Remus looked up with a surprised look, "Oh, hey, you're home early"

"Oh hey, did you run a background check? Or did you get fingerprints?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"Sorry, honey, what?" Remus asked playing dumb lowing his paper to look at her.

Hermione crossed her arms, "You know you're not fooling me"

"Okay," Remus paused, "Hermione, I have no idea what you're talking about"

Hermione shot him a look of disbelief and moved to enter her room.

Remus spoke causing her to pause in the doorway, "Oh, hey, I forgot to tell you. If he's gonna be kissing my daughter on my porch for eight and a half minutes, I'll need to meet him. Sweet dreams, honey"

Hermione froze stock still as his words hit her affecting her immensely. He considered her his daughter and that fact alone brought a slight tearing to her eyes. She quickly sobered up to talk facing the back of his slightly balding head.

"Is that really necessary?"

Remus smiled, "He's taking up a lot of daddy-daughter time. I hardly get to see you"

Hermione's voice softened, "I see you constantly"

"Oh sure. You see me but we don't do anything"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her as she entered her room. Once inside her broad smile returned and she jumped back onto her bed enjoying the moment.

* * *

_"You bought your dress robes without me?"_

_Hermione turned to face Ginny a set of long light pink dress robes in her hands._

_"What?" Hermione asked._

_"Why do you insist on suppressing your hotness? The world is ready for you Hermione Granger! You don't have to blend in," Ginny claimed. _

_"I'm not trying to blend in," Hermione countered._

_Ginny bushed past Hermione and reached into the closet, "I mean, wha-, none of this reflects your personality at all. I'm-, "she wretched out a piece of yellow cloth, "why, why do you even have this? You are not a yellow cotton dress!"_

_"What am I?" Hermione asked weakly._

_"You're like-you're," Ginny reached again and gasped pulling out a piece of red fabric, "you're red satin!" _

_Ginny pushed Hermione so she was facing a mirror and pressed the piece of fabric to Hermione's chest, "You are strapless red satin! Look at this!"_

_Hermione sighed, "But there's no time for red satin, Ginny, the dance is tomorrow"_

_"Oh, god, you, wait a minute," Ginny laughed, "You know that we're not really going to the dance, right?"_

_"Wait, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked suspicious._

_"The dance is just a lame excuse for new dress robes and a carriage party. Draco has got all the refreshments taken care of so it's going to be amazing," gushed Ginny._

_"No, I can't do that," Hermione reminded firmly, "You know Remus, he will find out and I'll get crushed"_

_Ginny dismissed this with a wave of her hand, "You'll get grounded"_

_"Yeah, severely"_

_"Oh, whoop-de-frigging-doo, Hermione, I mean, grounding lasts what, a week? You are gonna remember this funwehave for the rest of your life. Trust me," and with that Ginny smiled and leaped backwards into Hermione's bed landing and bouncing gracefully._

* * *

Harry was sitting on the floor in Hogwarts main office sorting through various files when he twisted around to see a girl with a long honey blond plait down her back trying to lift a large stack of files.

Harry the natural gentlemen jumped up from his spot and rushed over, "Let me help you with that"

"You have to let me do something, Harry," Susan complained before loosing her balance.

Just before Harry reached her the files slid from her hands and crashed on the floor.

"That was the pile you just got finished alphabetizing, wasn't it?" Susan asked cringing.

"Actually, it was two piles," Harry tried to smile.

"Who could be a bigger spaz, honestly?"

"Yes, you could have knocked over three piles," Harry said still trying to make her calm down.

"I'm so sorry. You would have been out of here two hours ago if it wasn't for me," she fussed.

"Really not a problem," Harry assured her.

"Okay, you can stop being nice. I know I ruined your whole night"

"Susan! Trust me. You have it"

Susan began to tear up and moves forward hugging Harry tightly.

"I think I did something really stupid"

Harry grinned ear to ear before Susan let go of Harry's neck and stood back to explain.

"You see, I got this owl..."

* * *

Hermione stood in what was becoming her second office the girls bathroom. Susan Bones stood before her with Harry and she listened closely as the girl retold her story.

"This guy Karl is super-rich. A trust fund kid. And I guess he has a gambling problem and he got into trouble so he sent an owl to a friend asking for help, and…"

There was suddenly a loud bang on the door Harry rushed toward it and pushed some girls back out the door, "Sorry, Overflowing toilets. Use another bathroom"

Harry muttered a quick spell on the door and returned to Susan who was handing a copy of the letter to Hermione.

"Well, okay, first of all, a trust fund kid doesn't send their mail through the public owling service and certainly not with a Pensieve games stamp. That's pure nerd"

Hermione read the letter absently, "Hey mate, I know we've not been in contact for a while but I'm hoping you could help"

"He was offering over 200 interest. And I only had to loan him the money for two weeks. Until his 21st birthday when he gets his trust fund," Susan defended.

"So you owled and told him you'd front the cash?"

"Yeah, and everything would've been fine if he would've paid me two weeks ago, like he said," Susan whimpered.

Hermione struggled to find words that didn't involve calling Susan an idiot.

"Everything is gonna be fine, okay Susan," Harry winked at her, "We'll get him"

Hermione lifted her eyebrows at him, "Will we now?"

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes to indicate that he wanted to impress Susan. Hermione sigh and took her quill out to write out a letter.

In less then a minute it was done and she read it aloud in a mocking bouncy voice, "Hi Karl, it's Amber. Um I got an Owl from you, I guess by mistake but I think I can help you. Wrie me back"

Hermione shoved the letter into her bag just as the bell rang.

"And I'm late for Arithmancy, again," Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before turning to Susan again, "Ten percent of whatever I recover"

Susan nodded bemused as Hermione walked past the two and left the bathroom nodding to Harry who mouthed "Thank you". Once she was gone Harry pointed to where Hermione had left and said to Susan, "Did I tell you?"

Susan just smiled nervously.

* * *

Hermione settled into her desk in Newspaper class not paying much attention as Professor Dent rattled off the morning announcments.

"…last day to buy Ball tickets. No tickets for the Ball will be sold after that time"

Draco came walking in and set down his bag on a desk across the room.

"Kicking off the Ball festivities, will be the dedication of the Ginny Weasley Memorial Fountain"

Hermione and Draco both looked up at that. Hermione searched the room for Ron only to find him missing either having skipped or simply was conveniently late.

"The Weasley family would like to invite all students to attend the tribute and celebrate the memory of one of Hogwarts' most beloved students," Dent continued.

Hermione lookrf back to Draco who looked up as well noticing her but they both looked away quickly.

* * *

Hermione was walking down the corridor quietly thinking to herself when Krumsided up beside her full of joy.

"You and me, Thursday night, I'm thinking Broom racing. It's what all the kids are doing," he caught her skeptical look, "But you don't fly"

Hermione grimaced as they turned the corner, "Remus wants to meet you"

"I thought Remus was just your boss?"

"Well he's more of a father figure these days," Hermione explained.

"I see," Krum pondered for a moment before smiling, "That's cool"

They had finally arrived at Hermione's charm class and slowed to a stop to the side of the door.

"I'll pick you up at the door. I mean I can't do the wave and go but that's no problem"

Hermione tensed, "My dad's a little intense"

Viktor didn't seem fazed by her terminology

"Don't worry. I give good parent," he assured leaning down to kiss her.

"And just so I can make the appropriate arrangements. The Ball is a go, right?"

_'This should make me happy'_

Hermione smiled trying to mask her uncertainty, "Yeah, yeah, it'll be fun"

Krumsmiledand turned to leave once he was out of sight Hermione's smile dropped.

_'The big dance being a staple of every girl's fantasy'_

_'I've already lived the dream. Everything else seems like a cheap reminder'_

* * *

_Hermione and Ron stood in the foyer of the new Weasleymansion. Hermione was dressed in her long pink dress robes her hair pulled away from her face allowing the long curls to tumble down her back gently. Ron stood beside Draco both in new dark black dress robes Ron's with blue highlights and Draco's with green._

_Mr. Weasleystood to the side with a camera he ordered off the families new Enter-Net while Mrs. Weasley paced nervously and called, "Ginny" for the millionth time that night._

_"Ginny!"_

_Hermione grinned and pulled out her camcorder from her small beaded bag and pushed it toward Draco and Ron who were now posing in their fancy new robes._

_"Ginny! Dear! Everyone is waiting!" Molly yelled up the stairs again._

_Ron broke off from messing with the other two and moved closer to the stairs leaving Hermione and Draco to continue to fool around._

_"What the hell is she doing? How long does it take to put on a dress?"_

_Molly turned and patted her son's hand, "Honey, you know your sister. It's not an entrance if she's on time"_

_Ronald huffed and groaned turning back to join Hermione and Draco who was laughing and now dodging the camcorder._

_"Maybe you should go and help her," Ron suggested to Hermione._

_Hermione spotted Ginny making her entrance over Ron's shoulder and stifled a laugh, "Ah-umm, I think she's got it covered"_

_Ginny entered the room off the stair case in a fabulous gold sequined backless set of dress robes. She twirled toward them in a mock Hollywood way. The front of her dress was low cut and draped, the halter was held together at the breast by a thin chain. The dress was split high up on each side exposing plenty of leg. Both Arthur and Molly's jaws drop as Draco grinned and moved forward to greet her._

_"I believe Keanu Reeves said it best, when he said, Whoa!"_

_Ginny laughed and offered her cheek which Draco kissed._

_"All right, let's, ah," Draco took her hand and he spun her to him, "let's make with the pictures before the, um glitter rubs off"_

_The two danced their was over to Hermione and Ron who were laughing, Hermione quickly offered the camcorder to Arthur, "Could you… Mr Wea-"_

_Mr. Weasley reached forward with a smile, "Oh yes, of course"_

_The four friends positioned themselves, the boys behind their respective girlfriends. Arthur stood with Molly pointing the camcorder toward them and handed the camera to Molly._

_Molly raised her nose and spoke without feeling, "You all look very nice," she pointed indication to Ginny's exposed cleavage, "Ginny, could you…"_

_Ginny suppressed a grin and adjusted the drape to expose more of her "gifts" Ron rolled his eyes amused as Hermione laughed out loud unable to contain herself._

_Ginny turned to her displeased mother, "Hey, I'm only young once. How many bra-less years do I have left?"_

_Molly shook her head but raised the camera anyway and they all started to pose in different angles. Sweet at first but increasingly silly as they went along. Soon they were openly laughing in every photo. Then Ron spotted the carriage pull up through one of the new floor length windows._

_"All right. Let's go"_

_"Be careful," Molly warned._

_"Be safe out there," Arthur handed the camcorder back to Hermione._

_They all laughed as they skipped toward the fancy carriage._

* * *

Harry popped up behind Hermione speaking in a very happy tone, "Ladies and gentlemen, Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled at his cheerfulness, "I've talked to that girl more today than I have in the past three months combined!"

Hermione smiled broadly her blues wiped away, "Her pain is your pleasure?"

"Hey, hey, I'm the cavalry. I get to save the day," Hermione sent him a look, "We are going to save the day? Right?"

There was a nearby taping on the window and Hermione rushed forward to grab the owl. Her brown eyes quickly tore through it. She then quickly pulled out another piece of paper to respond and spoke as she wrote in the 'Amber' voice.

"Of course I can meet you today what time?" Harry crossed his fingers becoming increasingly excited as he listened.

* * *

Draco spotted Ron walking slower then usual around the bend of the corridor and sped up to meet him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"Ah. My mother thought it would be nice to have a video tribute of Ginny for the dedication ceremony," He pulled out some tapes and other various things from his bag.

"What, she wanted you to do it?"

"No, my dad did," he explained, "He wanted someone who knew her"

Draco paused, "Do you want me to do it, mate? You know I'm awesome at this stuff," he caught Ron's reluctant look, "Come on, let me do it. I wanna do it"

Ron finally nodded and handed him the stuff, "Thanks mate"

* * *

Hermione stood at one of the new parks in HogsmeadeVillageon a bench. She had dug through her closet for the dumbest outfit she owned. Entirely pink and she had done up her hair in a band. She tugged down her short tight skirt the epitome of an air head. Off on the side hiding in one of the nearby alley ways was Harry Potter and Susan Bones.

They waited and then with a pop a man appeared carrying a backpack he spotted Hermione waiting and quickly strode forward.

"Is that him?' Harry asked quietly.

"I don't think so," Susan squinted.

"Amber?" he asks when he was close enough to Hermione.

"Karl?"

"That's me!"

Hermione stood to greet him.

"You must think I'm the biggest loser," they shook hands, "sending my friends letters, begging for money. I really don't know when this became my life," Karl gave cheesy smile.

"Well, gambling is an addiction," Hermione simpered.

"You know? It is, Amber," he nodded, "Thank you for understanding. You're saving my life. Literally"

Karl dropped his backpack and sat on the bench, Hermione followed suit. Hermione's eyes flickered toward Harry.

"That's not him. But I think Karl had on the same outfit. He even had the same ugly backpack," Susan whispered.

"Stay right here," Harry ordered.

"Be careful, Harry!"

Harry beamed at her and moved closer to the Apparition point.

"Just so that we're clear, the deal is I give you 3,000 this week and you give me 6,000 next week?" Hermione asked.

"On my 21st birthday. That's the day my trust fund is unlocked," Karl confirmed.

Hermione grabbed her beaded bag and pulled out a check book, "So who do I make the check out to?"

Karl stopped, "I'm sorry. Didn't I tell you that it had to be in cash?"

"Did you?" Hermione played dumb.

"Remember?" Karl reminded, "I can't deposit anything at the bank because all my accounts are frozen… until my birthday"

"Okay, I'll-...," she simpered, "Should we meet back here tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. Same time?" He smiled.

Hermione nodded, "Perfect"

Karl reached down to pick up his book pack when Hermione spoke again, "Karl? I can trust you, right?"

Karl smiled broadly reminding her freakishly of Lockhart, "You can trust me, Amber," he raised his hand, "Hand to God"

Hermione smiled as Karl got up and walked away. As soon as he reached the apparition point Harry walked by smoothly and tacked a tracking device onto his bag. Hermione dropped her 'Amber look' when he spun and gave him a hard look.

* * *

Hermione apparated behind Karl and watched him from the safety of a dark alley as he entered what looked like a wizarding acting studio. Hermione waited for him to enter and then approached it to find it was a community theatre. There was a small, glass-fronted display on the front with moving pictures of five actors including 'Karl'.

_'And where do conmen go when they're done conning for the day?'_

_'To a funky Bohemian theatre for an avant-garde staging of a Beckett play, naturally'_

Hermione tried to open the display but found it was locked so with a quick check of her surroundings pulled out her wand and mutters a low, "Alohomora!" The window door swung opened and Hermione reached in ignoring the protests of the pictures and un-tacked the picture of Jimmy Hamm. She quickly flipped it over and read some of the credits.

Handwritten at the top of the list of roles was "Duped! Role of Karl - Recurring"

"You've gotta be kidding me"

* * *

Hermione waited outside if the theatre long past dusk and finally Karl, or as we know Jimmy, emerged from the theatre. He was speaking with a few fans then spotted Hermione.

When he reached her she held his picture out in front of her smugly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm a huge Beckett fan," Hermione sneered as Jimmy looked back at the theatre, "Hand to God!"

Hermione mimicked the raised right hand that Jimmy had used as Karl.

"Wait a minute. This is part of the show, right? No, you're not gonna get me like that," Jimmy looked around, "Grant! Liam! You guys can come out, I'm ain't buying it"

Hermione looked around.

"So… is this a part of the same episode or am I getting paid again?" Jimmy asked Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione dropped her humor.

"Duped!" he shouted.

Hermione looked back at the credits on the back of Jimmy's photo, "What, you're telling me that "Duped!" is a show?"

"Oh, I thought you were part of this. Yeah, it's like one of those muggle reality shows where people get duped into doing stupid things like giving some stranger their car or a bunch of money," Jimmy elaborated.

"There were no cameras!" Hermione yelled.

"You're not supposed to see them, that's the whole point," Jimmy paused, "Right?"

"There is no show, Jimmy!"

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about there's no show. I auditioned, I got cast!" Jimmy protested.

"It's a scam!," Hermione shook her head furiously, "My friend, Susan was duped about two weeks ago out of 6,000 galleons by some other trust fund Karl"

"N-no, no," Jimmy shook his head confused.

"How did you find out about this?" Hermione demanded.

Jimmy groped for words, "There was an ad in the Daily Prophet. Open call but, you know, I'm between agents right now," Hermione rolled her eyes, "They just called me today to tell me I got the job!"

"Do you still have their mailing location?"

"Now wait," Jimmy pointed his figure, "You're telling me there's no show? For real? This isn't a dupe?"

Hermione shook her head sarcastically and Jimmy dug through his bag and handed Hermione his letter from 'Grant and Liam'.

"There it is"

* * *

Hermione and Harry were walking to breakfast the next morning as Hermione explained what had happened.

"A public owling box that doesn't accept incoming owls. Shocker. From a place called Virtual Wizard. I guess it's a café but I'll check it out"

Harry shook his head, "No, it's not a café, it's a wizarding gaming club. It's like a bunch of muggleborn computer nerds developed a wizarding form of video games. Only girls they see in there are japanimated. So, you're not going to really blend"

Hermione smirked, "So I won't blend"

* * *

Virtual Wizard was a small little building behind the Hog's head. Each window seemed to have a blanket over it so to keep out light and as Hermione righted herself to enter she wondered if she was going to be completely blind. This mission required Hermione to dress up quiet literally in a school girl outfit which Harry assured her was from a Japanese cartoon called Inuyasha. She had a wig that was solid black and straight as could be. As she brushed back the beaded doorway she took in the large room. Every so often there was a huge hologram-like big screen that was filled with graphics for a video game. Before each screen were couches that looked every bit as comfy as their occupant's faces suggested.

Upon entering the large crowds of boys who had been previously glued to the screens turned to see her walk in. Hermione did her best to ignore this fact and approached the counter swapping her id for a headset.

Hermione then spotted two guys sitting on the couch closest to her. She swept up to them and plonked herself down between them. The guy on her left was a heavy set wizard who looked like he was just out of Hogwarts perhaps for a year or two the other looked about her age and was much more nervous at her arrival.

"I have one word. Ownage," said the guy from the left.

Hermione looked to the guy on the right who just looked further more uncomfortable. Ignoring this Hermione continued to observe the game.

"And, I just fried you again," the same guy taunted.

Hermione turned and smiled at the lanky boy, "Could you watch my stuff?"

He blushed and shrugged, "Sure"

Hermione pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and got up from the couch. As she approached the middle of the room she saw the sign up system. She first studied the list of people playing and compared it to the letter.

_'Grrrantula, a gamer. Grant. A coincidence, I think not'_

Hermione sighed and logged on under the name GameGirl. The screen accepted her character and she returned to her seat. The boy to her right offered her a piece of candy and Hermione took it the sweet before starting to play.

_'Now lets see if I can't get Grrrantula's attention'_

Hermione fired at various character until she found Grrrantula. Behind her a boy named Grant looked around the room at being hit.

"Stop killing your own team, " the boy to her left grunted.

Hermione turned to glare at him and kept shooting at Grrrantula.

Grant from across the room yelled, "Hey, cut the crap!"

Hermione turned upon hearing but couldn't see him.

_'Come on, loser. Show yourself'_

"Hey! I'm on your team, lamer!" the boy yelled again.

Hermione still couldn't see him.

Hermione turned to the guy who offered her candy, "Wow! I'm really bad at this," he shrugged in response.

She kept shooting at Grrrantula and finally got him.

Hermione jumped to her feet, "Ownage!"

Grant shot up as well and glared at her, "Hey, it's not ownage, I'm on your team!"

Hermione paused getting a good look at Grant and sat back down with a satisfied smile. About five minutes later Hermione went back up to the counter and handed her ear piece to the man.

"Devlin," Hermione told him as he searched through the id box for her name unable to find it.

"What was the first name?" the guy asked.

Hermione sighed and grabbed the box, "Here, it'll be faster"

She rummaged through as the guy was distracted by another customer. She quickly found her id and Grant's, tucking Grants under hers she took them both.

* * *

_'Grrrant's ID indicated he was living in Lannigan Hall at Cliodna University. A post Hogwarts University known for its liberal arts, its picturesque campus and its parties'_

_'Luckily one of those such parties was tonight'_

Hermione had her hair plaited around her head in an almost _The Sound of Music_ way. She grabbed a pair of glasses off her desk in her room at Remus' and exchanged them with Harry's.

"It's not going to work. You can't take the cool out of me," he posed, "Look, pocket protector and I'm still full of pimp juice!"

Hermione snorted and tapped Harry's scar to disguise him, "Shouldn't you be a little more somber for your poor scammed girlfriend?"

"Now you know she's not my girlfriend so why are you even trying to play it like that?" Harry asked serious.

"Like what?"

"Like you wanna have this whole conversation about whether I like her or whatever," Hermione unsatisfied changed the glasses again to a set of thick rimmed ones, "Like we just got out of cheerleading practice. Guys don't do that."

"Okay," Hermione agreed moving toward her mirror to touch up on her own disguise.

"If a bloke likes someone, he just likes her. He doesn't need to have," his fingers moved to air quote, "a five hour talk about it"

"So you like her, but we're just not having a talk about it?" Hermione smiled looking at him over her reflected shoulder.

Harry nodded, "Yes"

Hermione smiled, "Do you like her a lot?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, I like her a lot. Yes, I go two floors out of my way between classes so I can see her. Yes. I volunteered to reorganise an entire filing system of student record crap, just so I can be in the same room with her. You happy?"

Hermione grinned triumphantly grabbing her bag, "I still think you're a bad ass"

"And I am. And nobody's gonna buy me as a nerd," he tapped his pocket protector.

"You've already been bought. I called the resident adviser and I told him you were a prospective freshman," Hermione explained.

"And they believed you because?"

"Because I do a surprisingly convincing admissions assistant," Hermione stuffed a few more things into her beaded bag, "But, tonight, you lucky boy, I'm all nerd hag"

"Okay, let's get this party started," he rubbed his hands together leaving the room, "because I am hungry for some gratitude"

Hermione began to follow Harry but turned back to grab her wand last minute. As she picked it up from the table she saw a picture of Ginny hidden by some other pictures, she picked it up to reveal that it included Draco, Ron and herself from that night at the Weasley before the Carriage party. The four in the picture laughed and switched poses.

* * *

_On one side of the stretch carriagesatHermione and Draco and along the sidebesideHermione sat Ron and on Ron's other side sat Ginny with a half empty glass of firewhisky. The sunroof was open exposing the stars to young students._

_"Okay, it's my turn?" Ginny asked turning, "Draco"_

_"Truth," Draco nodded._

_Ginny thought on it for a moment, "What did you think of Hermione the first time you saw her?"_

_Draco flushed with more color then anyone had ever seen him with and mumbled embarrassed, "I don't know, I thought she was hot"_

_Hermione gaspbeside him, "I was 11 when we started Hogwarts!"_

_"Oh, and, like you weren't working it in your skirt and your knee socks!" Draco defended._

_"That was," Hermione punched his arm, "my school uniform!"_

_"So, whatever! It totally worked!" down the side of the Ccarriage Ginny and Ron were both laughing themselves as red as their hair._

_"Okay, Ginny," Draco began turning attention back to Ginny._

_"Dare," answered Ginny challenging._

_Ron snorted and sipped his own drink, "Shocker"_

_"Okay, kiss someone in this limo"_

_Ron snorted again, "Come on, mate"_

_Ginny took a swing of her drink and handed it to Ron as she climbed down the carriage toward them. Hermione shook her head and focused her attention on her camcorder. Draco meanwhile readied himself for a kiss. Ginny leaned down close to him as Hermione put a hand over her eyes so not to look. Then at the last minute Ginny swung over and kissed Hermione. __Draco screamed in delight and clapped his hands as Hermione pushed Ginny away laughing breathlessly. _

_"Oh no!" Ron groaned._

_"A little girl on girl action!" Draco cheered._

_"Oh, no! Mate! That's my sister and my girlfriend," Ron shook his head grabbing another bottle._

_"Yeah, dude, like that one's not in the rotation," Draco adjusted his suit jacket._

_Ron reacted by shaking the bottle of champagne and spraying Draco. Ginny screamed and scrunched up close to Hermione to avoid the spray._

_Draco was livid, "Dude, this is my dad's tux"_

_Ron fakes seriousness, "Didn't know mate," then he shook the bottle harder and sprayed him some more, "Here!"_

_Draco lunged for Duncan as the carriage stopped right by the lake. The door sprung open at the force of the two men. They stumbled apart lit up by the bright full moon. The chase continued across the lake's beach. Ron ripped off his jacket as Draco came barreling toward him and tackled him. Hermione and Ginny laughed and stayed in the carriage enjoying the show._

_"Our boyfriends are all class," Hermione claimed as Ginny patted her hand regaining her breath._

_"Oh yeah"_

* * *

"Tick-tock! Very cute girl in need of our help right now!" Harry yelled back into the room.

Hermione shook herself and dropped the photo before following Harry to the party.

When they arrived they found people in various "Around the world" costumes. The resident adviser (or RA) lead Hermione and Harry through the opened dorm rooms wearing a sombrero and a coconut bra.

"Yeah so, we're pretty chill around here. I mean there's rules and stuff but it's mostly, like, don't light stuff on fire, don't get caught with drugs, you know?"

Harry nodded, "Cool"

Hermione spotted the guy from Virtual Wizard, "Hey, I think I know that guy"

"Grant. Yeah, he's pretty famous around here. He's like a genius or something. Him and that bouncer looking dude over there," he pointed to the same heavy set guy that had been sitting beside Hermione, "They call them the Silicon Mafia. Basically, around here, these guys are legend"

Soon Hermione and Harry soon found themselves talking to two other students.

"This guy. Got caught looking at Grant's laptop screen-," he was cut off by the girl beside them.

"The next day he was put on academic probation..."

"…because his GPA dropped from a 3.8 to a 1.5," the guy cut in, "Overnight on the University system"

"And they have a security system…," the girl added, "…like with a Fiendfyre"

The students laughed and took a swing of their drinks.

"I think they're building robots or something," The guy added.

"I felt the wall in the dorm next to theirs and it was way hot," she looked to Hermione and Harry, "Do you know how many grill lights they probably have in there?"

"The walls are so hot, it's because they have a million super computers"

"That they bought with their weed money," the girl snorted and they walked off.

Hermione realized that it was getting late and they needed to set the plan into action soon so she headed off toward the RA's office when she found the guy in the coconut bra sitting.

"Um, it is okay for people to be shooting Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs down the stairways?"

"Oohh, man," he stood warily, "You know?"

The man grabbed something out of his desk's drawer and shut it taking off not noticing how Hermione had put her bag into the drawer blocking it from closing fully. Once he was gone Hermione searched through his drawer for the right set of keys.

After a long walk down the hall Hermione found the door in question and stuck the picture of Jimmy in a nearby notice board.

When Hermione finally opened the door she noticed that upon her entry that there was a muggle alarm keypad on the wall. The room was much to dark for her to see well but she could hear it beeping. Unable to stop it she gave up and rushed into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Hermione turned to see the large guy from Virtual Wizard that had be quite rude glaring down at her. He quickly grabbed her arm and pushed her back out into the hall where Grant decided to show up.

Hermione thinking fast decided to play drunk, "They told me this was Sri Lanka. I wanted a coconut toddy"

"What the hell's going on, Liam?" Grant demanded.

"We had an intruder," Liam explained.

"How did you open the door?" Grant interrogated turning his attention to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged and answered in a cheerful voice, "I don't know, I just opened it"

"That's impossible, it's always locked," Hermione just shrugged.

Liam having spotted Jimmy's picture held it out to Grant, "Grant"

_'And the real way the Silicon Mafia finances their empire comes clear'_

Hermione saw Harry enter the hallway and groaned sliding along the wall toward him.

"Hey!" Harry greeted.

Hermione groaned and shifted her weight to Harry, "I don't feel so good, Papa bear"

Harry staggered swinging her arm over his shoulder as they left. Once the door swung shut behind them Hermione dropped the act and straightened her shirt.

"Papa bear?"

"Never happened"

* * *

"They've gotta be hiding something big in that dorm room to have that much security. I mean, an muggle alarm? What's wrong with a deadbolt?" Hermione said to Harry as they entered the Great Hall int the next morning.

Harry fell back when he saw Susan at the Hufflepuff table chatting with some friends.

"Wow! You've got it bad," Hermione commented as she rounded back around to him.

"Nothing bad about this my friend," Harry continued to gaze at Susan before walking over. Hermione stopped and watched the two more a moment before grabbing a biscuit and heading back out the large hall doors.

As Hermione headed toward the Library she passed the Newspaper room to see it completely empty except for Draco who was sitting at one of Hogwart's new magic friendly computers hard at work on Ginny's tribute video. Hermione paused recognizing Ginny's voice and entered the room watching the screen from behind Draco's back.

Hermione ignored the short glance Draco made back at her. Her eyes fixed to the screen as a younger Ginny's maybe three road around on a beaten up old children's broom.

"What part of my ignoring you makes you think you're welcome?"

Hermione ignored his rudeness, "What are you doing?"

Draco paused in his notes, "Assembling the world's most boring memorial video"

He snorted and picked up some of the videos, "Ballet, Choir recital, Debutante crap, Quidditch," He sighed heavily, "Memories both misty and water-coloured"

Draco made to set the videos back down but jerked his wrist flinging them down instead. Hermione was still watching the clips now of Ginny's about six all dressed up in costume jewelry.

"It's Ginny as a long-distance ad," Hermione smiled.

"Well, it isn't really about Ginny, is it," Draco was watching the videos too, "God, this would piss her off"

* * *

_"Come on, Hermione, it's your turn. Do not lame out," Ginny taunted as they walked around the lake the ends of their robes getting dirty._

_They were all carrying glasses of champagne except Ron who had a bottle and Draco who now had Hermione's camcorder._

_"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. I've never…," Hermione paused thinking as Draco turned and walked backwards to film it, "…gone skinny dipping"_

_The three others snort and drank, "What!" Ron laughed as he raised the bottle to his lips._

_"That is just unacceptable. We're gonna have to do something about that, Hermione Granger," Ginny declared._

_"Oh, oh okay, " Draco raised the hand holding the camcorder to record the reactions, "I've never taken matters into my own hand in the boys' locker room after watching the Girl's keeper tryouts"_

_Hermione and Ron both froze at this and the party stopped. Hermione gasp as Ron just stared at Draco, "You are so dead"_

_Draco and Ginny both laughed Hermione stood still open-mouthed._

_"How pervy, Ron! I am a little impressed though," Ginny shouted. _

_"You must drink, comrade," Draco reminded._

_Ron sighed heavily and raised the bottle, again Ginny and Draco fell into a fit of giggles. Hermione put a hand on his arm, "Wait! Please tell me that was before we started dating"_

_Draco laughed harder._

_"Of course," Hermione sighed in relief, "I've never, um, I've-I've never seen my parents my parents having sex"_

_Ginny held back a laugh and swigged the rest of her drink, now Hermione laughed._

_Ron stopped dead still, "No way"_

_Draco laughed and Ginny nodded explaining, "Yeah"_

_"No way," Ron shook his head mortified._

_"I went into their room…"_

_"No…"_

_"… to borrow Mom's black skirt"_

_"…shhh" _

_"I want you to, shut up…," he moved forward to put a hand over he mouth but Ginny danced away grinning at her brother's discomfort._

_"Mum was on top of Dad…," Ginny began to play it out._

_Ron covered his eyes, "Oh Merlin, I don't want to see this"_

_"… Hold on a second something…," Hermione was a laughing mess now, "She was like this, watch…"_

_Hermione pointed to Draco that he should film this, "Oh why" Ron groaned._

_"…she was like this...," Ginny spotted Ron peeking out through his fingers._

_Ginny mimicked her mother in a passionless drawl, "Oh, oh," she raised her hand to stifle a yawn, "oh"_

_"Ginny, that is so wrong" _

_"I promise, but I think Dad probably thought so too," things settled down after that and Ginny chipped in again, "I've got one. I, um, I have never not had sex"_

_"Ooh," Draco mocked._

_"Huh?"_

_Hermione paused confused, "Wait, what does that even mean?"_

_Draco trained the camcorder on Hermione and Ron, "That means, drink if you are a virgin"_

_Hermione stood still and toasted before she drunk, Draco laughed manically as Ron shook his head._

_"What the hell," Ron raised his bottle to Hermione and drunk as well, his sister and Draco laughed._

_"Whoa, Ronald! I'm shocked!" Ginny teased._

_Hermione smiled and kissed him, "You are so cool"_

_"Oh, so cool, mate…," Draco added siding up to Ron with Ginny under his arm._

_The group had a big hug as Hermione and Ron continued to kiss, Draco filmed throughout._

_"I love you, I love you, I…," Draco mocked in a breaking voice._

_They broke off kissing and laughed._

_"Oh yeah…," Ginny laughed._

_"Yeah," Draco stretched his arm up to capture them all._

_"…you're my girlfriend," Ron breathed in Hermione ear._

* * *

"I don't think this really constitutes quality time," Remus complained ad they walked along the Cliodna campus.

"I've never loved you more," Hermione smiled.

Remus sighed and put on his old Ministry cloak.

"It's a good cause. These guys ripped off a friend at school," Hermione paused and added, "And there's a World's Greatest Dad trophy in your future"

Remus snorted and was soon was outside Liam and Grant's dorm.

"We were flying over with the heat seeking charms. Came across some high intensity discharge lamps. Looks like someones cultivating a little Mary J, " Remus lied easily as the RA lead him to the room.

Remus banged on the door which Liam answered as Remus flashed his badge.

"Mind if I come in?" Remus didn't wait for a response but marched past to see Grant get up from his desk.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"What's your name, son?"

"Grant," Remus waited for more, "Winters"

Remus turned and looked around, "Any drugs on the premises, Mr. Winters?"

"Caffeine," he answered.

Remus sighed heavily and stared at him.

"No sir"

"You sure about that?" Remus asked grabbing a chair and checking the top of a bookshelf, "Any plants, seeds, any cannabis seedlings of any kind?"

"No," Liam denied firmly.

Remus sighed and stuck one of the new string-less Extendable Ears on the shelf.

"Look, we don't have any drugs, okay?"

Liam cut in, "And don't you need like a warrant or something?"

Remus climbed down, "What do I need a warrant for? There's nothing here"

* * *

Hermione sat somewhere on campus, pressed to her own ear was the other half of the ear she had Remus bug the two boys with.

_"Why did you let him in?"_

_"You're the one who let him in. And why wasn't the alarm on? It supposed to be on even when we're here," Grant's voice scorned._

_"I'm heading to the snack bar"_

_"Set the alarm," Grant's voice ordered._

Hermione heard the tone as the alarm was set and pulled out her long forgotten muggle cell phone from the depth of her beaded bag. It took her a while but she duplicated the sound and wrote down 0227. Suddenly an owl swooped down to her and she noticed how dark it had gotten.

Hermione puzzled read the letter and quickly stood, "Oh Merlin"

* * *

Krum sat bolt upright across from Remus who was seated comfortably in his battered arm chair.

"So. Hermione tells me, um…," Remus chuckled, "Well actually she hasn't told me anything about you"

"Well, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Viktor shot Remus a charming smile.

"Neither do I," Remus stared for a moment then laughed and watched as Viktor followed

Viktor pushed further, "Well, if you have any questions or, you know, you want a list of references or anything…"

"So you're going to the Ball?"

"Oh yes, sir, if that's okay with you"

"Of course," Remus pressed, "And after the Ball?"

"Why-I think that, uh, Hermione said that she had to be right home after, so…" Viktor covered.

"Yeah, good. And you're gonna stay for the whole thing, I mean, you're not gonna leave early to go to a party or a hotel and still make it back by curfew?"

"No, you-ah, I mean…," Viktor paused and got his barrings, "The whole point of going to the dance," he laughed, "is to go to the dance"

"Good, "Remus nodded, "So you won't mind then that I cancelled your reservation at the Hog's Head Inn?"

The smile dropped form Viktor's face, stunned. Remus smiled threateningly steel in his eyes and they turned as Hermione arrived.

"I'm here, I'm here. So. Who's ready for broom racing?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

Remus and Viktor looked at each other, Remus grabbed Viktor's shoulder and patted him. Viktor who was clearly uncomfortable gulped loudly as Hermione's smile fell catching on.

* * *

"Listen to this 'Hi, Grant Winters, this is admission. Are you free Thursday night? We'd like for you to show around a potential freshmen. He he asked for you and your crew specifically. '

Hermione looked appalled, "Crew?"

Remus gave her the 'I'm cool' gesture and continued in his letter.

'We're providing three tickets to Virtual Wizard to a private screening of a new game, maybe you've heard of it. It's the Fight in the Goblin Rebellion! online game.'

Hermione smiled, "Yes, that will do just fine"

"You know when you have that look you remind me of Doctor Evil right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and sent off the letter.

* * *

"How's it going?" Hermione entered the newspaper room again to find Draco still working on the memorial video.

"It's very 'Wonder Years'," he mocked coldly, "Molly will love it"

Hermione sighed and pulled something out of her beaded bag.

"So…," Hermione settled into the seat beside Draco, "I was going through some of my stuff and I found this"

She placed the small cassette labeled "Fun with Ginny" on the table before Draco

"What is it?" Draco asked picking it up.

"It's not a violin recital," Hermione smiled fondly at it.

Draco studied it and then looked back at Hermione, there was a moment of mutual understanding. Then Draco dropped his head, "I've got a lot of work to do"

"Yeah. No, me too," Hermione nodded and left

* * *

"Mate, we're gonna see the new Fight in the Goblin Rebellion! online game, we're finally gonna see it!" Grant shook his friend with uncontainable excitement.

"Did you see the video posters with their rag doll effects!"

Grant turned to notice Harry handing a letter to his owl.

"What are you doing?"

Harry grinned geekishly, "Just telling my girlfriend how psyched I am!"

* * *

_'In the past 24 hours of surveillance, this is what I've learned. The so-called Silicon Mafia has developed a game that'll make "Fight in the Goblin Rebellion!" look like "pac man". They've raised their start-up capital by swindling needy and greedy University and Hogwarts students using a variation of the Nigerian scam. With no investors, they stand to make millions. Unless, somehow, someone trips them up along the way'_

Hermione walked into Grant and Liam's room swiftly and pushed in the code quickly shutting up the alarm. Hermione moved over to the computers to find all four locked up in cages. Hermione sighed and cast a quick severing charm on each lock. Next Hermione moved to open each computer and take out the special memory chips which held all the scam funded work on the game. Once that was done Hermione straightened and taped a letter to Grant's computer screen and headed for the door.

She stopped remembering the Extendable Ear and tracked back to get it. It was then she noticed the wires that ran along the wall. Following she found they lead the the boys closet and straight into an unseverable safe which from the heat coming off of it must have contain another computer.

"Wow," Hermione studied the chain, "I really hate these guys"

Hermione grabbed a can of soda from the boys small fridge and sat Indian style in front of the safe and pondered her situtation.

* * *

"What the hell?"

Meanwhile Harry and the two great scammers had arrived at the fake location to find it empty.

"Wow. I can't believe there's no party," Harry played, "I feel so duped"

Suddenly Grant and Liam's started turning red and shaking. Both of them grabbed at their wands in their pockets.

"Bloody hell!" Grant exclaimed.

Liam's eyes went big, "It's the alarm on the backup drives"

They both looked at each and then ignoring Harry apparated back to their rooms.

"I set the room alarm"

"Then why didn't it go off?" Grant drilled, "You can't get to the backups without getting into the room"

"Oh, the backups are fine. Nobody's getting into that safe"

As they arrived Liam rushed into the room and found the computers broken open.

"What the hell?"

"Oh Merlin"

"The backup drives," Liam remembered and opened the closet and then the safe to find it is flooded with soda.

Grant and Liam shared a look as Grant moved to read the letter, "Hey buddy, I was hoping you could… help me. I'm coming into my trust fund next week and if you give me 7,600 tomorrow night, I'll give you your hard drives back"

* * *

Hermione smirked as the two showed up at the Karl meeting spot and headed toward her, Harry, and Susan.

"Hello boys, let me guess what you're thinking," Hermione mocked enjoying herself, "Paybacks are a bitch"

Liam handed Hermione the money as Grant grunted, "Yeah, something like that"

Hermione quickly counted the money before handing it to Harry.

"It's all there," Grant defended.

"Like we trust you," Susan glared.

"Yeah, I think that's all of it," Harry confirmed double checking after Hermione.

"Our commissions included?" Harry nodded

Hermione turned back to Grant and Liam and smiled, "Ownage"

"Can we have our backup drives now?" Grant asked crossing his arms.

"You need to lay off the caffeine, Grrrant," Hermione drug out the r in his name mocking, "Cause you're downright testy. Your backups are in the garbage can, next to the bench"

Susan jumped in, "Yeah, you might have to dig a little. There's an anti accio charm on it"

Hermione, Harry, and Susan headed toward the apparition point as the two fiends headed toward the trash.

"This just doesn't seem fair," Susan said, "I keep thinking about all the people who were scammed and how they don't have kickass friends"

"Did you know there's a whole anti-fraud agency in the Ministry? I guess it's a big deal. And I was shocked to see how interested they were in the information I had on Liam and Grant," Hermione added slyly.

Harry grinned widely, "Game over"

Hermione continued to walk but Susan and Harry stopped to give her the money. Harry turned to wave good bye to Hermione but was stopped short as Susan kissed him. Hermione looked back and smiled at the scene of them kissing while Liam and Grant still dug through the trash.

"I got one, I got one!" Liam shouted.

Grant scrambled over, "You got one?"

Hermione was almost at the apparition point when she spotted a flyer for Ginny's memorial which was tomorrow night.

* * *

_By the time the Carriage pulled up to the Weasley houseit was well past daylight. Remus was there his carriage parked off the the side. He, Arthur, and Molly all stood out front angry looks marring their faces._

_Inside the carriage Ginny sat with Draco's head in her lap pour out the last bit of booze into his mouth which he choked on and sent the both of them into a laughing fit. On the other side of the carriage Ron sat with Hermione asleep cradled in his lap. Ron looked out the window as they approached and spotted the three angry parents._

_"Bloody hell. They called the Aurors"_

_Hermione woke up and looked out the window as Arthur and Remus approached the carriage, "__They called Remus"_

_Ginny moved up beside the too and looked out the window as well, "__This is like," she continued with conviction, "the best ball ever!"_

_Draco laughed still buzzed as the carriage pulled to the stop. Ron got out first and helped a stumbling Ginny as she saw her parents. Ginny beamed at them approaching Remus._

_"What seems to be the problem, officer?"_

_"Ginny," Molly signaled for her to come with her index finger. Ron and Hermione looked on exchanging a look._

_"Are you drunk?" Molly whispered tightly_

_"Not so much anymore," Ginny laughed as Hermione met Remus looking sheepishly._

_Molly was furious, "You are absolutely unbelievable. Why do you insist on humiliating me?"_

_"Um, two kids, both out all night," Ginny looked toward Ron, "and one getting screamed at?"_

_"Cause I know you, Ginny," Molly drilled, "Any trouble this family has ever had, you've been at the root of it"_

_"Mum!" Ron cut in, "It's my fault, it was my idea"_

_"You listen, both of you," Arthur ordered, "Inside the house. Come on"_

_Ginny threw her father a defiant looked and walked back over the carriage where Draco was stumbling against. He rose as she reached him and she grabbed his head kissing him hard. Draco glanced over at the Weasley asMolly spun around and headed back into the house. Arthur waited for her to finish sighing and then headed into the house with Ginny after._

_"Sorry, Remus," Hermione muttered._

_"We'll talk at the house," he turned and called back to Arthur, "Thanks for the coffee"_

_Arthur half turned and nodded while Ron turned and gave Hermione a smile and a wave. Hermione smiled back as Remus helped Logan into their carriage. Arthur spotted Ron and pulled him into the house._

* * *

When Hermione arrived at the ceremony the schools choir was almost done singing their version of "Wind Beneath My Wings". A number of the students had gathered all holding little candles soon after she arrived someone came up and handed her one. On a small raised section in the court yard all the Weasley's sat. Fred and George sat looking sadder then Hermione could ever remember. Bill sat with Fluer who had a small bump on her stomach. Charlie who had come all the way from Romania sat by Percy both staring past the crowd blankly. Then between Arthur and Molly sat Ron looking pale and hunched over.

Behind them was a large picture of Lily flying on her broom fully dressed in her Gryffindor Quidditch robesand to the side of that was a screen with the caption "Ginny Weasley, Forever remembered". Harry had said he'd come maybe a bit later and stay out of sight he knew his appearance was likely to cause a fuss. Hermione moved around the crowd and took some pictures for the newspaper. She turned up and noticed Draco was looking at her from across the middle of the covered new fountain.

Molly stood and spoke into her wand, "Thank you to the Hogwarts Choir. I know if Ginny were here, she would have been moved by that rendition. Ginny really loved this place," Draco looked back at his feet, "So it's only fitting that as long as this fountain remains a part of Ginny will always be here. And you, her peers will always be reminded what a generous, kind sweet girl she was and how she embodied," Hermione spotted Viktor and they smiled at one another, "Gryffindor courage and the house motto, Courage, Loyalty, and Honor"

Molly looked back at Ron who rose unsteadily with everyone else and pointed his wand at the velvet curtain shielding the fountain from everyone, "Accio" the cover flew from the fountain to his hands and immediately water began to bubble from it. The statue wasn't of Ginny but her patronus a large fluffy fox. Its tail swished around it's self obscuring it's eyes just barely. The water poured out from the very tip of the foxes tail which was pointed directly upward. Everyone awed as the fountain was lit brightly for all to see.

Draco pointed his wand toward the screen and at once the night was filled with the sounds of soft music as the video started. A series of pictures flashed across the screen of Ginny from her first steps to her first boom ride with her dad. Molly seemed to swell with joy at this representation of her only daughter. Ron however looked close to puking, he swallowed hard. Then there was a clip of Ginny singing along with Celestina Warbeck funnily dressed in an over sized Weasley jumper. Hermione felt a smile curl her lips across from her Draco shuffled and looked down.

There was some more recent footage Ginny was running around the back yard of the rich Weasley house and straight into the camera smiling brightly. Arthur and Ron began to crack and Hermione noticed the twins leaning on each other. Bill was already tearing up lightly. Suddenly the soft music gave way to a loud Weird sisters song. Arthur turned sharply toward Molly whose smile froze on her face. Draco looked impishly toward the two. Suddenly the clip was of the night of the Carriage party Ginny held the camera close to her face.

"Hello Europe! You wanted Ginny, " she smiled, "You got her"

Hermione's eyes began to water, "Now sit back and enjoy the ride"

The video cut again to Hermione and Ginny both dancing wildly in the back seat of the carriage. The crowd laughed loudly including Draco. Ginny then popped a bottle of fire whisky loudly and sprayed it all around the carriage squealing and pouring some in every ones glass. Neither Ron nor Hermione couldn't suppress a grin at this true Ginny behavior. Then the video cut to Ginny sticking her butt out the window of the carriage a lot of people hooted and Hermione laughed out loud. Then Draco and Ginny were crossing their arms to drink out of there glasses. It cut back to Ginny and Hermione dancing on the back seat. Then a shot of Ginny taking a large swig out of bottle of Single Malt Whisky. The twins laughed out loud and cheered("We taught her right!"). Molly now looked deeply embarrassed.

Then there was a series of stills of Ginny's leaning down to kiss Draco. The crowded roared and Draco blushed while Molly was beginnning to look like she was going to explode. Finally there was a mix of two shots one of Ginny's running toward the camera down the beach of the lake a bottle in one hand and a glass in the other. The other shot was of her leaning outside of the sunroof of the carriage. Bill and Charlie were laughing freely now and Ron was even smiling with Fred's arm slung over his shoulder.

The video ended with a shot of Ginny her fiery hair flying behind her as she looked down at the camera and addressed them, "You love me don't you?"

Arthur started to sob and Charlie rushed up to comfort him. The crowd cheered loudly as the screen froze with Ginny's wide smile. Draco looked over at Hermione and smiled back at him.

In the crowd behind Hermione was Dean Thomas and Terry Boot. Terry spoke shaking Dean's shoulder, "Hey, Dean, let's hit it," Dean didn't response, "Weevil!"

Dean turned and looked up at Terry his face wet, "Yeah, yeah," he wiped his face, "Let's ride man, Let's go, the night's young"

* * *

Hermione, Viktor, Harry, and Susan all sat in the back of a carriage heading for the Ball. Harry put his arm around Susan and she smiled sweetly at him. On the other side of the Hermione sat with Viktor in a strapless red dress. Hermione smiled and then spotted the lake out the window.

"Do you mind if we make a stop?" Hermione around at the others, "There's something I need to do"

"Well, I don't think that's a good idea," Krum looked nervous, "we should probably go right to the ball, right. I told your dad…"

Hermione smiled shaking her head at him and took off her heels. The carriage stopped and Hermione jumped out the door then at last minute turned to look back at Viktor who was moving to join her, "You have to stay here"

Krum fell back into his seat confused. Hermione smiled and headed toward the lake. Harry scooted over to look out the window with Viktor. Viktor shot Harry a questioning look but Harry held up a hand, "Don't ask me, mate. I stopped trying to figure her out day one"

Hermione paused right before the water and reached back to unzip her dress. She rushed into the water and then did a standing dive coming back up and smoothing her hair down. She turned and looked back toward the shore and laughed.

* * *

1. I'm picking this story back up I've recently deleted two of my others and I've decided since I'm gonna be so bored this summer to write more.

2. A special thanks to Allen Pitt who gave the name of "Fight the Goblin Rebellion!"

3. I made up Ginny's patronus the HP lexicon says nothing about it. In the movie it was a horse but I didn't like that and the Ginny I write a fox fits much better.

4. I'm gonna have to do season 2 if you guys want to know who really raped Hermione... so comment . lol

E


End file.
